Marioneta de tu Destino
by memoriescullen
Summary: Lo bueno de esta experiencia es que ya nadie podra romperme el corazon otra vez. Eso se repetia Bella constantemente despues de lo sucedido; y en cierto modo nada dura para siempre.!.
1. Click

**Holaa fanfioneros..:) ESTOYY MUUY EMOCIONADA DE VOLVER.!** demasiado para ser sincera.. es como ay nose jahajaj espero que ahora si pueda mejorar en cuestion de expresar los sentimientos y traspasarlos a este magnifico mundo que conoci hace mas de un año:D enfin.. a lo que vengoo..

_**Marioneta de tu destino **_

es una historiaa que me traspaso, sinceramente creo que algunas se podran identificar con ella. Y si no lo haces eres muy afortunada en vdd..:)

Esta historia no tengo pensado que sea tan larga como _**CARMESI COMO TU AMOR**_. Espero una historia corta pero nutrida. aunque la vdd no se cuantos capitulos seran, si sera una historia que espero los enganche a dejarme algun reviews..:) enfin eso se los dejo solo a su unico, bien dotado y exclusivo **criterio. :)**

asi que aqui les dejo algo asi como la introduccion jejeje xD

Una simple **sugerencia**.. al escribir este capitulo estaba escuchando **Transatlanticsm de death cab for cutie**.. el sonido es simplemente perfecto al menos eso pienso jejeje xD. Sin mas que decir...

disfrutenla.._:)_

* * *

Sus palabras me hirieron mas de lo que pueda recordar, sentada en el frio suelo donde el me había mandado dormir después de "haber echo el amor" como me gusta llamarlo en mis pensamientos; me puse a pensar ¿Qué demonios he hecho con mi vida? ¿Cómo pude dejar que el me dominara y me doblegara de esta manera?.

Casi podía jurar que había escuchado cuando mi cerebro hizo un click con mi razón, esas dos partes estuvieron tan peleadas durante mucho tiempo.

Me puse de pie lentamente y cuando lo vi tan tranquilo recostado en esa cama que fue testigo de mi ultimo tropiezo en esta vida me llene de ira, miedo, amor, odio, felicidad, tantos sentimientos encontrados e increíblemente desconcertantes para una persona que decía que podía manejar cualquier contratiempo.

Creí que mi cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento…. lo mire detenidamente y sin saber como pude le dije esto.

-levántate, llévame a mi casa, o te juro que es la ultima vez que me vez.

El solo se movió incomodo por escuchar mi voz, con los ojos cerrados y estirándose perezosamente sobre la cama me dijo.

-shhh, te llevo mas tarde, es muy temprano… déjame dormir maldición.

MARIONETA…esa seria la perfecta palabra para describirme, como una marioneta que solo quería ser una niña de verdad, como una marioneta que solo veía la vida pasar por casi dos años, dos años de ser nada, una simple, usada y fea marioneta. Una partícula simple y estúpida, es lo único que era después de escuchar eso.

Pero el maldito no había acabado.

-no te sientas tan especial querida, solo porque me acerque a ti en el antro, ¿sabes a cuantas me he acercado?.

Y con eso termine por escuchar el rebote de los pedazos de mi corazón, el era una maldita grúa de demolición, un infeliz que solo vino a ponerme a prueba…. Y la falle completamente.

Comencé a caminar por la habitación buscando mis cosas. Como si toda mi vida estuviera destinada a esto, me puse mi ropa rápidamente, encontré mi bolso y me encamine hacia la puerta. Pero antes de eso me tome la libertad, solo la pequeña libertad de detenerme, dar vuelta y mirar por ultima vez a ese hombre que no solo destrozo mi corazón, sino que puso a prueba todas las convicciones que tenia, todo por lo que era importante para mi...simplemente me marco como nadie lo hizo.

Así viéndolo tan cómodo y tan indiferente del dolor que me ha provocado una furia enorme se apodero de mi. Me di vuelta y tome la perilla de la puerta, sentía que pesaba 20 toneladas pero aun así le di la vuelta y como si algo me indicara que hacia lo correcto salí de esa habitación. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y tome las llaves que estaban en la mesa del recibidor.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y la volví a cerrar por afuera dejando las llaves pegadas a la puerta.

En este momento me importaba muy poco si entraban, le robaban o lo asesinaban.

Su vida sus llaves.

Vi el cielo un poco claro, con los típicos colores del amanecer, me senté en la banqueta de afuera de esa casa, busque en mi bolso mi celular y llame a un taxi.

Cuando me dijeron que llegaría pronto lo volví a guardar.

Mientras esperaba al taxi, solo pude verme reflejada en el pequeño charco a mi lado.

Y lo que vi me dejo petrificada, un muerto, un ser con ojeras, parpados caídos, pelo enmarañado, mejillas pálidas al igual que toda mi cara, labios hinchados pero iguales o más pálidos que mi rostro.

Este ser no era yo, este ser que veía no era lo que yo buscaba ser cuando me vine a esta ciudad a estudiar la universidad.

Este ser no era yo..no podía serlo.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo lo que quedaba de mi que no me di cuenta cuando el taxi llego.

Rápidamente me apresure a entrar, le di la dirección de mi casa, y me puse mis lentes para evitar que vieran algo mas de mi. Pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar sentir un dolor expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, me abrace a mí fuertemente como si así pudiera remediar todo… ilusa.

El taxista al parecer se dio cuenta y me pregunto.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?

Esa simple pregunta desato un torrente de lagrimas que no pude evitar, no maldita sea no me sentía bien, quería morir, quería, gritar quería matar a aquel infeliz por haberme destrozado. Quería volver a ser la misma chica de antes.

Tome un poco de control y le dije al taxista.

-si.. gracias estoy.. estoy bien

Y con eso el taxi comenzó a avanzar, mire por última vez esa casa, esa ventana, y esa vida que a partir de ahora dejaba a atrás.

Con una convicción de que esta seria la última vez que mencionaría su nombre, al menos hasta que ya no me doliera dije susurrando y apretando fuertemente mi puño a mi corazón.

_-adiós… Edward_

* * *

¿Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO?..

la amaron? la odiaron? continuo? jejeje x)

ENFIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO:)

ESTABA PENSANDO EN CAMBIARME EL NOMBRE DE _**memoriescullen**_ a **_CherryCasi_**

asi que opinen y **_diganme_** que piensan lo hagoo?¿ jejej

por lo pronto mientras tomo la decision no olviden...

losquiere _**memoriescullen.**_


	2. Republic Bow igual a desconocido

HOLAA FANFIONEROS..:)

AQI STOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO Q LES GUSTE EN VDD!

FANFIONEROS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE AYER ME ANIMARON MUCHO A ESCRIBIR EN VDD..

CHICOS QISIERA SU OPINION SOBRE ALGO

HEE ESTADO PENSANDO EN CAMBIARME EL NOMBRE DE _**memoriescullen **_a _**CherryCasi.**_

ES ALGO QUE VENIA PENSANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, ASI QUE ¿QUE OPINAN? ?¿=)

MIENTRAS TANTO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

-Alice ya te dije que no me apetece salir esta noche.

Las constantes llamadas de mi amiga me habían agotado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde; pero como es Alice de quien estamos hablando era casi imposible negársele algo.

Ella era una persona muy persuasiva, la conocí cuando ingrese a la universidad, ambas estudiábamos diseño grafico. Al instante hicimos click, ella era una persona muy vivaz, y alegre, y yo, bueno yo era algo seria, era mi primer día y todo se torno a que me volviera tímida, pero en cuanto la conocí todo mejoro para bien.

-¿Y bien a que hora paso por ti bella? Y ya te dije que no acepto un no como respuesta; a estas alturas del partido ya deberías conocerme como soy.

Y claro que la conocía.

-Esta bien Alice, pasa por mi a las 8.

-Perfecto nos vemos.

Y con eso mi escandalosa amiga colgó; dejándome más que estresada para arreglarme esta noche.

Eran exactamente las 6:32 cuando decidí comenzar a arreglarme. Entre a ducharme primero. Ahí me estuve un muy buen rato debo decir, ya que para cuando salí eran exactamente las 7:30. Casi me caigo de espaldas, si algo es Alice es ser puntual. Decidí centrarme en que ponerme.

Abrí el armario y opte por unos pantalones de mezclillas atubados, unas zapatillas de puente cerradas negras, y una blusa morada de hombro descubierto ceñida ala cintura. Me puse mi atuendo rápidamente y comencé a maquillarme; siempre tuve un buen sentido para maquillarme y arreglarme, nunca permití que mis padres me impusieran que ponerme. Decidí poner especial atención en mis ojos, usando siempre mis fieles sombras negras con mi delineador líquido, mucho rímel, maquillaje ligero y un brillo casual.

Mi pelo era algo que no tenía arreglo, decidí dejarlo que se me secara solo y que el viento hiciera su trabajo.

Para cuando vi el reloj ya eran exactamente las 8:00 y para mi no sorprendida sorpresa abrí la puerta y era Alice y mi amigo, Edgar.

Juntos éramos un grupo de desquiciados que rápidamente salude.

Al estar en la puerta le avise a mi hermano que ya me iba.

-Robert, ya me voy.

No es que le diera cuentas de todo lo que hacia a mi hermano; pero después de todo compartimos una casa, y no se vería muy ben que me saliera sin al menos decirle que me iba a algún lugar.

Aunque mi hermano y yo nunca tuvimos una relación muy buena que digamos; siempre lo vi como un buen compañero.

Al subirnos al auto; todos nos pusimos a pensar el lugar más adecuado para irnos.

-YA SE. ESCUCHEN

Como siempre la voz de mando de Alice nos obligaba a prestar a atención por las buenas o las malas.

-Hay un nuevo antro se llama Republic Bow. Ya se que el nombre es algo largo pero es el antro de moda y efectivamente no podemos faltar.

Así que sin más demora llegamos al antro y justo cuando bajábamos de la camioneta mi fiel e influyente amigo Edgar ya nos tenía entrando por la puerta grande. Me acerque a el y le dije.

-¿Cómo es que siempre consigues que entremos? Me das miedo en verdad.

El solo se rio, me guiño el ojo y me dijo.

-Es que al guardia de la entrada, le guste. Simple y sencillo cariño no hay quien se resista.

No pude evitar reírme con el por su comentario. Igual como no pude evitar verlo detenidamente, era alto, moreno pero no tanto, pero negro elegantemente peinado, sonrisa perfecta, dientes perfectos, ojos verdes perfectos, enmarcados por unas cejas negras muy bien hechas. Y el atuendo que llevaba, bueno es Edgar así que el siempre se ve bien,, incluso mejor que yo. Era una clara baja en la lista de muchas mujeres que desearían que no fuera gay.

-Anda bella apresurémonos.

Y así lo hice, al atravesar un pequeño pasillo rojo de terciopelo, entramos al antro era realmente grande y la música era de lo mejor, el sonido eléctrico y sensual estaba impregnado en el ambiente. Mi amigo nos guio a la zona VIP y como siempre sucedía Edgar no dejaba de coquetear con cualquier chico que pasaba.

Dios jamás cambiara.

-Bella ven vamos a bailar.

Como siempre Alice inaugurando las situaciones, nos encaminamos a la pista de baile.

La música eléctrica siempre fue mi debilidad, y en unos segundos mis amigos y yo estábamos mas que ambientados y listos para divertirnos.

Paso un rato cuando de pronto, sentí un cosquilleo, una sensación de que alguien me miraba.

Busque por todos lados esa mirada, porque estaba segura que era una mirada.

La música seguía, y mi inquietud igual.

Cuando creí darme por vencida la vi. Una mirada profunda acompañada de un verde intenso, un verde profundo e hipnótico, tal vez el verde más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida. Alcance a distinguir un cuerpo fuerte y esbelto parado al lado de la barra con una bebida en la mano, Bebida que se llevo a los labios directamente.

Casi podía jurar que de lo atenta que estaba de ese sujeto, podía ver como el líquido de la bebida traspasa por su garganta.

Preste mas atención y vi que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisola negra, contrastante por completo con su piel blanca pálida.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasamos así, solo viéndonos porque estaba absolutamente segura que el me veía atentamente… cada fibra de mi cuerpo lo sentía.

De pronto lo vi acabar su trago y comenzar a caminar en mi dirección. Su andar era seguro, despreocupado pero a la vez intimidante.

De pronto una luz le dio directo en el rostro, y puedo jurar que casi deje de respirar.

Era dolorosamente, estúpidamente e increíblemente perfecto.

Cabello cobrizo y despeinado, nariz recta y perfecta, labios carnosos curvados en una sensual sonrisa torcida, pómulos fuertes y marcados igual que su mandíbula. Y como siempre ese verde que calo fuerte en mis ojos.

Cuando menos lo pensé lo tenia frente a mi, olvidándome de todas las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, solo el y yo. Y eso me atemorizaba y me incitaba al mismo tiempo.

De pronto el me dijo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Patéticamente casi había olvidado como hablar y que respuesta formular pero como la buena persona que nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad de poder estar al lado de un hombre como este, dije.

-Claro.

Como si todo confabulara para que esta noche fuera perfecta, la música comenzó a tornarse mas y mas sensual y pegajosa.

De repente unas manos fuertes se pegaron a mis caderas y podía sentir su respiración justo sobre mi oído.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para mi pobre y perdido sentido común mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse o mas bien restregarse sobre el de el.

Sus manos exploraban mis brazos, mi caderas mi estomago, simplemente todo fue perfecto.

De repente….

Deje de sentir sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, cuando de repente lo tenía frente a mí con una sexy sonrisa torcida. De pronto su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío, y cuando creía que un beso espectacular se avecinaba, mis expectativas se fueron abajo cuando vi sentí que me decía algo al oído.

-Dame tu número, y nos llamamos.

Eso me dejo completamente en shock, pero no perdí un segundo y se lo di, el también me dio el suyo. Pensé que el se quedaría a bailar pero al parecer el tenia otros planes.

-Lo siento tengo que irme, solo andaba de paso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa?

-Bella.

El se quedo mirándome unos segundos de arriba abajo. Debo decir que me sentí un poco intimidada pero la sensación era tan extraña para mí que termino por agradarme.

-Bella.. lindo nombre. Te queda.

No pude evitar que el estúpido sonrojo que me acompañaba desde que salí del útero de mi madre se hiciera presente.

-Gracias… am ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El se acerco de nuevo a rostro y pegando su frente con la mía me dijo.

-Edward.

Y así como llego, desapareció de mi vista, como un fantasma que venia solo a deja una estela de confusión a su paso.

De pronto sentí alguien me tiraba del brazo, y me di cuenta que era Alice.

-Guau Bella ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Viendo por donde Edward había estado le di a respuesta mas sincera que podía darle a Alice.

-No tengo idea.

* * *

¿Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO?

EDWARD HIZO SU APARICION, ¿QUE HARIAN EN UNA SITUACION ASI?

EN FIN...

NO OLVIDEN

LOSQUIERE

_**memoriescullen**_


	3. ¿Conociendonos?

HOLA FANFIONEROS... ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN.. :)

BUENO PSS AQUI LES DEJO EL 3 CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUE ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO :D

ESTE CAPITULO REVELA POCO A POCO LA PERSONALIDAD DE EDWARD.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..!

_**disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

Después de llegar a casa esa noche, no pude dejar de pensar en el sujeto cuyo nombre era Edward.

Era muy extraño y ridículo de mi parte suponer alguien como el podría llamarme.

Tal vez solo este jugando conmigo, un sujeto como ese, con esa gracia, esa belleza y toda la sensualidad que irradiaba no podía siquiera pensar en tomar el teléfono y teclear mis patéticos números.

Decidí olvidar lo sucedido, solo era un sujeto que conocí en un antro eso es todo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya que debía admitir que después de que Edward me dejara en la pista decidí tomarme unos cuantos tragos.

Estaba totalmente alterada cuando desperté, creí que iba a llegar tarde a mi clase de diseño, pero después me di de topes en la pared cuando me di cuenta que era domingo y no había clases.

Decidí volver a la cama y tomar mi merecido descanso después de una noche realmente alterada.

El sonido del transito, los pitidos de los automóviles, y la movilización de la ciudad me despertó ahora con mucho mas fuerza que otros días. Mire la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta que eran las dos de la tarde. Decidí levantarme, y me prepare el desayuno o mas bien la comida.

Mi hermano como siempre encerrado en su habitación, perdidos ambos en nuestros mundos los cuales no tenían nada que ver.

Volví a mi cuarto y encendí la computadora para continuar con algunos avances del trabajo de diseño semanal.

Estaba tan entrada en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la cama. Como resorte me puse de pie y lo tome para ver el numero.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que era el número de Edward.

Edward llamándome al día siguiente, a mi. Definitivamente este primer año de universidad se me esta presentando con mucha suerte.

Respondí la llamada. Saque mi voz de algún lugar y dije.

-Hola.

Hubo un pequeño silencio del otro lado de la línea, hasta que escuche.

-Hola Bella, me preguntaba si quisieras salir esta noche.

Lo medite por unos segundos y obtuve la mejor respuesta a eso.

-Si claro, ¿a que horas?

-A las 8 paso por ti, dame tu dirección.

Le di mi dirección y después de eso, nos despedimos.

Mire el reloj y apenas podía creer lo rápido que paso el tiempo, eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde; y como no tenia tiempo ya que ahora he decidido poner especial atención en mi atuendo esta noche decidí entrar a la ducha de una buena vez. Guarde mi trabajo en la computadora, por suerte lo había terminado.

Al entrar a la ducha me enjabone con mas ganas mi cabello, hoy especialmente quería que estuviera bien.

Después salí de la ducha y me encamine hacia mi armario, lo abrí y vi las posibilidades. Decidí ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla atubado, una blusa blanca con un cinto café a la cintura, un collar largo café con detalles dorados y unas zapatillas beige cerradas altas.

Ya que estuve lista, me maquille como siempre con mis sombras negras, rímel y delineador.

Después me puse mucho fijador en mi cabello, quería darle un efecto algo salvaje,

Cuando estuve lista me di cuenta que estaba realmente sedienta, fui a la cocina por algo que tomar, y me encontré a mi hermano buscando algo que comer, me miro y me dijo.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si.

-Bueno. Adiós.

Y esa fue toda nuestra conversación en todo el día. Ya no me sorprendía, nunca tuvimos muchas cosas en común, se podría decir que nos considerábamos compañeros de casa. Después de eso escuche el timbre, tome mi bolso y salí.

Cuando lo hice, vi la personificación de la sensualidad con una aire adulto.

Alto, al lado de un volvo negro bien vestido con su camisola blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, su pelo una completa maraña alborotada que te incitaban a enredar tus dedos en ella estaba Edward en toda su perfección.

Me miro de arriba abajo, y sonriendo me dijo.

-Te ves bien.

Debo decir que espere que me dijera algo así como: te ves hermosa !oh que bella te vez!

Pero como apenas lo conozco supongo que es muy pronto para esas cosas.

Después de eso el subió a su carro, sin siquiera abrirme a puerta, eso me desconcertó pero tampoco estamos en la época colonial, a falta de damas, falta de caballeros.

Entre a su auto y era realmente acogedor. El sonido del auto arrancando y avanzando y junto con su voz interrumpió mi evaluación diciéndome.

-Iremos a un bar que conozco. Siempre voy ahí, nunca te he visto así que he de suponer que no lo conoces.

Eso me desconcertó un poco así que le dije.

-Dime el nombre y tal vez lo conozca.

-Se llama evaluación suprema.

Encarne una ceja, ese nombre para un bar era realmente ridículo, pero si sabia donde quedaba; de hecho había ido unas cuantas veces ahí con mis amigos.

-De hecho si se donde queda, he ido con algunos amigos a tomar algo.

A el pareció sorprenderle y me dijo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que la pasaremos bien.

Después de decir eso me sonrió, y continuamos hablando de cosas triviales, la mayoría debía decir que no teníamos mucho en común, pero por otro lado me reí demasiado con el, su humor era igual de acido y negro que el mío, su risa era realmente increíble. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nos estacionamos fuera del bar.

El no me abrió la puerta, pero dios… que piense que el no me habrá la puerta no dice nada del el.

Entramos al bar y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada. Demasiado alejada para mí gusto. Estábamos en un incomodo silencio que el rompió cuando me dijo.

-Me caes bien bella.

-Tu también Edward.

Nos entablamos en una conversación muy nutrida debo decir, me conto que el estudiaba medicina en la misma universidad que yo, eso me sorprendió mucho jamás lo había visto pero supongo que no es de sorprenderme la universidad era realmente grande.

Yo le dije que estudiaba diseño, y después de eso hablamos de nuestras relaciones. Oh mas bien el hablo de sus relaciones porque lo que se refiere a mis eran nulas; no había querido tener una relación.

Venia de Forks, y en ese lugar yo no consideraba a los hombres muy interesantes, así que decidí mejor enfocarme en mis estudios y dejar a un lado las relaciones.

El por su parte me conto que acababa de terminar una relación hace una semana. La chica se llamaba Tanya, me dijo que fue su novia muchos años, y que le dolió demasiado terminar con ella. Sus padres eran divorciados, me dijo que su madre le fue infiel a su padre, y con eso ella termino con la familia.

Debía decir que su vida era muy dura.

Después de eso, nos dimos cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Exactamente la 1 de la madrugada.

-Buena Bella. Supongo que tenemos clases mañana.

Lo escuche decir eso de tan mala gana que no pude evitar soltar una péqueña risa.

-Si supongo que si.

Después de eso salimos del bar, y después de un rato llegamos a mi casa.

Todo el barrio se veía oscuro; al parecer todos dormían.

De repente sentí que Edward me tocaba la mejilla y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

Luego de eso sentí sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso demandante.

No puede tiempo de reaccionar cuando de pronto deje de sentir ese beso.

Lo mire y me di cuenta que veía al frente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después me dijo.

-Nos veremos Bella.

Y con eso salí del auto y luego el arranco ruidosamente, dejándome con una maraña de ideas desordenadas y unos labios necesitados por mas.

* * *

USTEDES QUE OPINAN. ¿LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO?

¿HAN CONOCIDO A ALGUN EDWARD ASI EN SU VIDA?

¿QUE HARA BELLA DESPUES DE ESO?

OPINEN Y SI PUEDEN DEJARME ALGUN REVIEWS. MAS FELIZ ME HARAN:D

EN FINN..

RECUERDEN.

losquiere

_**memoriescullen**_.


	4. ¿llamada? impacto

HOLA FANFIONEROS, AQUI COMO SIEMPRE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO...

ESPERO QUE ESTA LES ESTE GUSTANDO TANTO COMO A MI...:)

APRECIOOOO MUCHOO SUS REVIEWS.. EN VDDD SIEMPREE ME LEVANTAN EL ANIMO YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS.. USTT SON LO MEJOR..!

ASI QUE

**_disfrutenlo.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Después de la cena, prácticamente no tenia idea de que seguir pensando. Por un lado Edward al parecer seguía enamorado de su ex Tanya, luego estaba el hecho de que casi no teníamos cosas en común, pero a la vez si.

Nuestro humor era casi exactamente el mismo. Nos reíamos de cosas que a otros no le causarían gracia… pero tal vez pensar que por reírte con un sujeto el ya es el amor de tu vida. Eso no podría ser.

Tenía una maraña de pensamientos que no me dejaron continuar ya que el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia no me dejaba seguir.

De esto ya una semana.

Una semana sin saber de Edward; aunque sabia desde el principio que una relación con alguien como el era casi imposible. De un modo u otro no pude evitar sentirme algo desilusionada. Pero en fin tal vez no estaba destinado a que nosotros fuéramos algo más que un par de desconocidos que se encontraron en un antro una noche alocada.

Después de tratar de dejar de pensar en el y en su beso, decidí prestar mas atención al trabajo inicial de diseño grafico. Era algo estresante, teníamos que hacer un especie de comercial que hablara sobre pañales, algo rápido y eficaz para mujeres, solo un comercial que hable sobre como hacerle la vida mas fáciles a las mamas cuando tienen que cambiarle el pañal a su bebe.

Y a pesar de eso no pude evitar pensar en bebes, en que tal vez algún día pudiera tener uno.

Nunca me he visto como una madre, pero veo que todo mundo esta empezando a casarse, a tener hijos, que creo que el reloj biológico de mi vida se esta alterando.

Pase casi todo un día haciendo este trabajo, y aun así estoy despierta exactamente a las 3 de la mañana y aun no termino. Mi único consuelo es que no me falta mucho.

Paso una hora y media cuando al fin pude terminar el dichoso trabajo. Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo tome y vi que era el numero de Edward.

Edward llamándome a altas horas de la madrugada a mí. Podía jurar que lo de nuestra especie de cita no iba a llegar a nada más después de ese beso.

Decidí responder la llamada

-Hola Edward.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y después escuche como colgaron. Eso me extraño mucho. ¿Acaso a Edward le gusta molestar a la gente en la madrugada? Decidí remarcar… y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando una voz femenina me contesto.

-Hola

No podía responder, solo podía procesar que Edward estaba con una chica en la madrugada haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Aunque no lo quería decir en voz alta, debo decir que eso me dolió, e incluso me causo una incomodidad justo en el pecho.

Corte la llamada antes de que la chica volviera a hablar, y entonces yo no sabría que decir.

Me acosté en mi cama, con la cabeza hecha un mar de ideas, ¿Por qué Edward me llamaría? ¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?. Quise pensar que probablemente nadie, tal vez una amiga, o su hermana. No siempre tienes que pensar lo peor en todas las situaciones inesperadas.

Decidí tomar una pastilla para el sueño, ya que este se negaba a llegar, al cabo de un rato comencé a sentirlo, y mi último pensamiento fue Edward, su beso y lo que despertó en mi en esa cita.

A la mañana siguiente o más bien al cabo de unas horas me desperté, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Pero no tenia tiempo de ponerme a pensar en mi cabeza, debía estar en la escuela en una hora.

Le pedí a mi amigo Edgar que viniera por mi, el acepto y me dijo que en media hora estaba en mi casa.

Después de arreglarme como pude tome mi trabajo y cuando menos pensé Edgar estaba afuera pitando estruendosamente, no tuve ni tiempo de desayunar, solo tome una manzana, y salí corriendo hacia el auto de mi amigo.

Entre y el como siempre, aunque se nos pudiera hacer tarde el siempre se veía magnifico. Me sonrió y me dijo mientras conducía.

-Bella querida, te ves horrible.

-Gracias Edgar, siempre espero un cumplido como ese después de una noche fatal.

-¿Noche fatal?

-si bueno…olvídalo no fue una noche fatal.

-Por dios bella tu no puedes mentir, es físicamente imposible, así que escúpelo.

A Edgar no le podía ocultar prácticamente nada, así que le conté todo.

El solo miraba el camino, como inspeccionando la situación, y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos entrando a la universidad.

-¿Y bien que piensas de la situación?

-Hay bella, ¿Puedo ser totalmente sincero?

-Claro si.

-Es un cretino.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Edgar tan exótico cuando se trata de criticar a la gente.

-Enserio Bella, te llama, y luego tú remarcas, te contesta una mujer, y tu no quieres pensar lo peor. No se si eres santa o estúpida querida.

-Esta bien, esta bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Con eso bajamos del auto, yo estaba sacando mis cosas cuando de pronto vi algo que me dejo helada al otro extremo del estacionamiento.

Edward comiéndose viva a una chica que estaba de impacto. Una chica realmente hermosa y al parecer lo disfrutaba, ya que sus manos no podían estar quietas..

Supongo que mi idea de que no me dolería ver a Edward con alguien más estaba totalmente mal.

* * *

¿Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIOO?

¿ALGO BUENO? ¿ALGO MALO?

¿QUIEREN UN EDWARD ASI? xqee yo no jajaja por mas sexy q seaa :D

ENFINN SI DESEAN DEJARME UN REVIEWS.. BIENVENIDO SEAA..

Y RECUERDEN

**_losquiere_**

**_memoriescullen..._**


	5. Increiblemente estupido

**FNFIONEROS; HOLA.**

**DISCULPEN POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO AYER, ME FUE IMPOSIBLE POR CIRCUNSTANCIAS EXTRAORDINARIAS.**

**PERO ENFIN AQUI ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULOO..!:)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

_**DISFRUTENLO...:D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Solo los observe unos instantes, no deseaba tener marcado eso en mi memoria; aunque dudo mucho que eso no haya sucedido ya.

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar a mis clases, en las cuales no me podía concentrar, mi mente, mi razón y debo decir que mi desgraciado corazón estaban en otro mundo, justo en el ala medica de la universidad, pensando en el, en como calo hondo en mi, era algo ridículamente imposible lo se, pero no se que me paso cuando los vi, fue como si todo el aire del mundo se concentrara en mi y me aplastara.

Era definitivamente una sensación muy extraña.

Las clases a pesar de de que mi mente no estaba al cien por ciento transcurrieron normal.

Al salir me fui con Alice, subimos a su auto y mientras estábamos en camino, comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas.

-Haber Bella, todo el día has estado como perdida ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada Alice, ¿Por qué tengo que estar mal?

Me miro con esa miraba que dice, yo se que me lo dirás así que escúpelo de una vez. Digamos que no me quedo de otra.

-Conocí a un chico y bueno el termino con su novia, al menos eso me dijo, me invita a cenar, y tenemos una cita genial, luego no se de el en una semana, y después esta madrugada recibo una llamada de su celular, y resulta que al remarcar me contesta una chica, y esta mañana lo vi besándose con una tipa en el estacionamiento. Y lo peor de todo es que el maldito si me gano terreno muy fácil Alice, el es el hombre perfecto para mi.

Al terminar de contar, mire a Alice y ella solo veía al frente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Alice dime algo.

Ella carraspeo y me dijo.

-Bella, tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, y muy inteligente, y desde donde yo lo veo, el sujeto no tiene idea de lo que quiere. Mejor olvídalo y céntrate en ti; porque desde este momento en que el y tu no son nada, y como tu dices el ya gano mucho terreno, no quiero pensar en lo que pasara si lo vuelves a ver.

-Alice yo..

-Bella desde que te conozco se que tomas buenas y difíciles decisiones, se que en esta ocasión no será la excepción.

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa asi que me baje del auto y le dije a Alice.

-Gracias amiga, nos vemos.

-claro cuídate Bella.

Y con eso se fue dejándome más confusa que antes. Pero por un lado tenia razón, debía andarme con pies de plomo si algo sucediera entre el y yo.

.

.

.

La semana paso sin ningún contratiempo; y por contratiempo me refiero a Edward besándose con otra tipa, no lo volví a ver desde lo del estacionamiento y por un lado eso me tenia muy intranquila, me resultaba algo confuso los sentimientos que despertaba en mi cada que pensaba en el. Pero esto es ridículo solo hemos tenido una cita la cual sucedió hace ya más de dos semanas y yo sigo como una colegiala enamorada y torpe.

Debía poner fin a esta situación de una vez por todas.

Hoy era viernes y la salida con mis amigos no podía faltar. Así que como siempre me arregle impactante para esta ocasión. Quería de cierto modo levantar mi autoestima y que mejor forma de hacerlo que viéndote bien por fuera.

Pero esta vez solo salimos yo, Alice y Rosalie una amiga que no había visto desde hace mucho ya que ella estaba en España de viaje y digamos que si la había extrañado mucho.

Alice nos llevo a una especie de antro bar, era un lugar en verdad muy cómodo, había mucha música con mezclas de todo tipo, el lugar era de dos pisos, en la planta baja estaba el bar y digamos que algo de música tranquila, pero en la parte de arriba era donde estaba el ambiente, la música eléctrica y las bebidas al por mayor. Estuvimos un rato bailando en la planta alta, cuando dos tipos invitaron a Alice y Rosalie a bailar. Y yo como la amiga que nunca quiere echarles a perder la noche, y que no invitan a bailar; decidí bajar un rato a la planta del bar, resulto que era muy confortable, y también vendían bebidas ahí.

Estuve un rato en la barra cuando de pronto sentí, una sensación que hace mucho no sentía. La misma sensación el antro la primera vez que lo vi, la misma sensación que se tiene cuando sabes que te miran, y más cuando es esa persona ¿especial? Dios bella ya olvídalo, las probabilidades de que una relación surja con el son una en un millón así que sigue adelante.

Pero mi convicción se fue a la basura cuando de pronto sentí unas manos tocándome mis hombros y descendiendo por mis brazos, enseguida sentí su aliento en mi oreja y luego lo escuche decir.

-Esta noche esta muy guapa.

No sabia que decir, esa voz la conocía, esa fragancia la conocía, mi cuerpo lo reconocía.

Y en verdad que no sabia en que momento mi voz me jugo una mala pasada y desapareció.

Pero como no podía quedarme solo así decidí poner en práctica algunos consejos que me dio Rosalie, el primero hazte la desinteresada y nunca hagas como que recuerdas quien es.

Me di la vuelta en mi asiento y lo vi, justo frente a mí. Hermoso o mas si eso es posible.

Muy pero muy cerca de mi rostro.

Así que decidí dejar de actuar como una tarada y le dije.

-Lo siento ¿Quién eres?

Su rostro perfecto y su sonrisa socarrona paso de eso a una de asombro y enojo total. Pero solo por un minuto, porque enseguida recobro la compostura se acerco a mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso.

Un beso igual o más apasionado que el que me había dado en nuestra primera cita, su boca prácticamente estaba violando a la mía, y bebo decir que me gusto, sus manos descendieron hasta posarse en mi espalda baja, enseguida abrió mis piernas y se situó entre ellas. Prácticamente me estaba sacando de control toda esta situación; pero no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, así que al diablo mis convicciones.

Se separo de mí pero solo un poco, y enseguida me dijo mientras su aliento me daba de lleno.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Con esas palabras se encendieron todas las alertas, pero …

.

.

¿Alguna vez has hecho algo tan descabellado en increíblemente estúpido, que sabes que esta mal, pero aun así lo haces?

Ese era mi caso en este momento.

-Vamos.

* * *

**YBIEN..**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**¿QUE SUCEDERA?**

**¿QUE PIENSAN DE ESTA BELLA TAN TONTA? AY NO, PERO YA VEREMOS QUE SUCEDERA,**

**MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE PIENSAN EDWARD MOSTRARA SU VERDADERA NATURALEZA...**

**ENFIN CUIDENSE.**

**Y NO OLVIDEN**

**LOS QUIERE**

_**MEMORIESCULLEN.**_


	6. Solo tomo lo que quiero Bella

_**Fanfioneros...HOLAAA..!**_

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con este nuevo capitulo; espero que les guste porque en verdad me entretuve mucho escribiendolo..:)**

**Les agradezco mucho sus Reviews.. siempre me levantan el animo por ma podrida que tenga mi situacion en la vida..!**

**Se los agradezco Fanfioneros..!**

**PSS QUE LES DIGO..?**

**_Disfrutenlo._**

**_

* * *

_**

Después de salir del bar esa noche, nos fuimos a su casa y ahí sucedió lo que se esperaba.

Entramos a su cuarto entre beso, y beso. Sus manos no se pudieron estar quietas debo decir.

En menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos desnudos, jadeantes y deseosos por algo más que simple caricias.

Pero cuando menos lo pensé el entro en mi, me penetro tan dulcemente, tan delicadamente, sus manos eran tiernas, y cálidas.

El dolor que sentí cuando entro en mi fue literalmente horrible; pero el espero unos minutos a que me acostumbrara a el.

Debo decir que la noche que estuvimos juntos fue una de las mas dolorosas y hermosas de mi vida; porque aunque tal vez no hubiera habido palabras dulces, o algún poema cursi, fue algo hermoso. Para mi al menos.

Al terminar de hacer el amor, Edward solo se limito a darse la vuelta y darme la espalda.

Yo no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente buena para el?

Pero decidí enterrar esos pensamientos; al menos hasta la mañana siguiente que me desperté con n fuerte dolor de cabeza y con una cama vacía.

Me levante, me cambie y baje a buscarlo.

Lo encontré desayunando cómodamente, y debo decir que eso produjo que se me despertara el apetito.

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando me dijo.

-Vamos… te llevare a tu casa ya.

Eso me dejo en shock pero como aun ni siquiera había procesado lo de la noche anterior, no hice otra cosa mas que seguirlo a su auto, y permanecer en silencio mientras íbamos rumbo a mi casa.

El silencio parecía pesar, como si fuera a ahorcarme lentamente, como si gozara con esto.

Edward detuvo el carro rápidamente al llegar a mi casa.

Y después cuando iba a bajar hizo algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera.

Me beso.

Pero este beso era absolutamente diferente; era un beso que a mi parecer intentaba decirme algo, un beso ¿tierno? ¿Amoroso? ¿Con necesidad?

Dios todo se evaporo mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos.

Se separo lentamente de mí, me miro a los ojos, y mientras acariciaba mi mejilla me dijo.

-Nos veremos bella.

¿Nos veremos Bella? Eso es todo.

Debo decir que me sentí utilizada, estúpida e increíblemente extraña.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que este hombre no me demostró un amor incondicional, esa clase de amor que uno sueña toda su vida, y el cual yo no creía nada antes, ahora es algo que me tiene completamente desconcertada, y por otro estaban esos momentos de ternura, esos momentos en el que toda la basura de verlo besándose con otra en el estacionamientos, de remarcar su numero y que me conteste una mujer en plena madrugada, todos eso momentos amargos se iban al diablo.

Porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, el estaba ganando mucho mas terreno del que creía que podía ganar en mi corazón.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas.

.

Y con eso dio paso a nuestro primer mes ¿juntos?

Me llevo a cenar a un bar. Y cuando estábamos comiendo yo y mi gran bocota hicieron acto de presencia.

-Edward. Ya se faltan ya algunos meses para navidad; pero quería saber si te gustaría pasar las fiestas conmigo y mi familia en forks, de donde soy debo decir que mi mama cocina muy…

-Bella no iré contigo a ver a tus padres por dios.

-amm Edward… yo creí

Edward pago la cuenta y con eso dio por terminada la conversación. Salimos del bar y nos encaminamos a su auto; y cuando estuvimos dentro.

El se acerco a mi y me beso, muy lejos de ser como aquel beso tierno que nos dimos después de hacer el amor.

Este era demandante, frio y sin sabor.

Una clase de beso muy pero muy diferente al que había probado antes.

Este beso me atrevía a decir que era carente de emociones, y muy muy amargo.

El se separo de mi lentamente y me beso en la frente. Después de eso encendió el auto y nos encaminamos a su casa. Donde la necesidad de tenerlo junto a mi, aunque suene irracional y tonta debía decir…era mucha.

Al entrar a su cuarto nos despojamos de nuestras ropas rápidamente y como si estuviéramos hechos para ello, me tomo de las caderas, haciendo que enrollara mis piernas a su alrededor, y sin ningún preámbulo me penetro, mientras el nos tiraba a la cama y el hacia lo mejor que sabia hacer.

Estuvimos así mucho tiempo; casi toda la noche.

Y cuando el cansancio y el dolor me obligaron a querer cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir, Edward dijo algo que me sonó a dolor puro entre todo la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Solo tomo lo que me da la vida Bella… es para aprender. No hay cariño, no hay amor, solo tomo lo que necesito.

Con esa clase de palabras tan hirientes ¿Quién no desearía morir? Me di la vuelta en la cama y lo mire.

Con sus brazos cómodamente acomodados detrás de su cabeza, su torso amplio y fuerte descubierto, sus piernas cubiertas por la cobija, su rostro carente de emoción, y sus ojos apunto de cerrarse por el sueño; me llene de ira y desamor.

-Tal vez nunca salgas herido Edward.

Me acerque a el lentamente hasta que mi mano toco su mejilla, y el aun consiente abrió los ojos y me miro detenidamente.

Así que decidí seguir.

-Pero tampoco te enamoras de esa forma. Y no te das cuenta que en el proceso me lastimas.

El se dio la vuelta quitando mi mano rápidamente, y me dijo mientras de daba la espalda.

-Mañana te llevo a tu casa.

Esas palabras, todas y cada una de las que me decía, las disfrazaba en mi mente por un "buenas noche amor" "te amo" "eres única, y tengo tanta suerte de tenerte".

Pero solo eran eso; palabras, frases que me idealizaba en mi mente. Solo para no sentirme tan patética.

A la mañana siguiente me llevo a mi casa. Y todo el proceso comenzó de nuevo.

Así estuvimos casi dos meses, de no saber que era, lo que había entre los dos.

Dos meses de que mis amigos me dijeran. "¿Qué te pasa bella?", "olvídalo es un cretino". Otros me decían "No se que le ves" "vamos bella esto te esta matando" "debes terminar con el".

Pero que fácil es para ellos decir y no sentir, porque soy yo la que se esta tragando todo. Tal vez me lo merezca por tonta, por imbécil y no ver que ellos tienen razón. Pero la razón no viene de la mano con el corazón. Esas dos partes de mi cuerpo están tan peleadas.

Mientras estaba en mi cuarto haciendo otro delos tantos trabajos de diseño, me fije que en la esquina de de mi habitación estaban mis pinturas y mis viejas brochas de pintar. Un viejo gusto que he extrañado tanto.

Me pare y comencé a ver las pinturas casi enteras, mis brochas viejas, y todo lo que se necesita para una buena pintura.

Así que comencé a pensar ¿que tal si pinto solo una vez? Hace tanto que no lo hacia, pero mis constantes desvelos pensando en Edward, mis trabajos extenuantes dela universidad, no me dejaban nada de tiempo para poder pintar.

Mire la pared vacía de mi cuarto, y decidí pintar ahí algo.

Tome las brochas y las pinturas y mezclando pase la brocha constantemente por la pared. Me sorprendí de que los movimientos que hacia fueran tan rápidos y con mucha destreza.

Sonreí con tristeza cuando me di cuenta que al menos algo de la bella de antes seguía en mi.

Para cuando termine me di cuenta que la pintura era bastante buena, y me había gustado demasiado, era una especie de prado, con varios rayos de sol colándose entre las ramas de los frondosos arboles, un césped verde lleno de flores hermosas.

Pero salí rápidamente de mi emoción, cuando me di cuenta que alguien me había agregado al Messenger, me fije rápidamente quien era.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta quien era.

* * *

**Y bien les gusto?**

**Amaron u odiaron a nuestro Edward?**

**¿Quien sospechan q sea quien agrego a Bella?**

**MUAJAJAJA SUSPENSOO?**

**ENFIN**

**RECUERDEN**

**LOSQUIERE**

_**MemoriesCullen**_.


	7. Goodbye, hasta pronto

**FANFIONEROS; MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO AYERR; PERO PS ANDABA TODA EXTRAÑA, Y LAS CANCIONES NAVIDEÑAS SIMPLEMENTE NO CESABAN..:S SE Q SONO ALGO GRINCH PERO ES VDD...**

**bueno fanfioneross aqui les dejo este capitulo**

**ojala santa les traiga todo lo que quiereen, yo le pedo un muñeco de carne y hueso, es lo q siempre pido y nunca me lo trae, ojala este año si se haga jajajajajja xD**

**bueno...**

**Disfrutenlo..!**

**

* * *

**

Al acercarme y ver quien la que me había agregado; me di cuenta de que era la misma chica con la que Edward se estaba besando en el estacionamiento.

Eso era realmente muy extraño; porque en primer lugar no la conocía, en segundo ¿Por qué agregarme precisamente a mí? En fin no era como que me estuviera dando miedo de aceptarla; así que eso hice.

La acepte.

De inmediato ella me hablo; y debo de decir que me sorprendió mucho; en ningún momento me ofendió o algo por el estilo, incluso era muy amable. Pero por dios… no se puede conocer las verdaderas intenciones de una persona sin verla ¿cierto? Así que decidí dejar de martirizarme con tantas tonterías, y mejor opte por desconectarme.

Después me duche un rato, y enseguida me metí a la cama.

Me desperté con un apetito atroz, pero lo que tengo de apetito lo tengo en llegar tarde; así que mejor decidí comer algo en la escuela.

Alice pasó por mi hoy y en cuanto entre al coche me sorprendió con una desagradable noticia.

-Edgar se va.

Eso me desconcertó ¿Edgar? ¿Mi Edgar? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Eso es ridículo Alice ¿Cómo que se va?

-Así es bella, yo también dije lo mismo cuando me lo dijo el en persona; pero al parecer le surgió una oportunidad de un intercambio en Londres y siendo Edgar el jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa; y siendo sinceros ¿Quién lo haría?

-No Alice, no puede ser. Tengo que hablar con el así que por el amor de dios pisa el acelerador a fondo.

Y efectivamente eso hizo; llegamos en menos de 5 minutos. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y baje del auto inmediatamente; encaminándome rumbo a mi primera clase que compartía con Edgar.

Inmediatamente lo divise, recargado en un pilar viendo a la nada. Ese no era el Edgar que yo conocía, el jamás veía a la nada. Recuerdo cuando me dijo: _"Es un desperdicio de el sentido de la vista estar viendo un punto fijo, mejor aprovéchalo viendo a algún buen prospecto querida."_

Así que no lo pensé ni un segundo y me le puse enfrente captando por completo su atención. El de inmediato me sonrió, pero conocía esa sonría perfectamente, era la clase de sonrisa de revista, a falsa, la hipócrita, la que usabas para ocultar lo que no querías que los demás vieran.

Eso me enfado de sobremanera. El sabía que odiaba que usara conmigo esa sonrisa.

-No te atrevas a usar esa estúpida sonrisa, y mucho menos conmigo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, después bajo la mirada mostrando la verdadera tristeza que en mi vida esperaba ver reflejada en el rostro de Edgar. No pude y le dije.

-Así que te largas a Londres y no planeabas decírmelo.

-Bella querida lo iba a hacer es solo que era muy difícil decírtelo a ti precisamente.

-¿Por qué? Maldición, yo me abro contigo y te cuento absolutamente todo y tu..

-Bella…

-No; pero el señor decidió decírselo a todos menos a mi..

-Bella escúchame..

-A su mejor amiga; ¿Qué clase de cosa te paso Edgar? Y no me vengas con la estupidez de que es una gran oportunidad. Tu amas Seattle mas que nadie adoras esta universidad; demonios ¿que me ocultas?

-Bella te lo diré pero aquí no.

Su mirada no reflejaba más que suplica, y ante eso soy papel con agua.

-Esta bien vamos conozco un lugar.

De inmediato subimos a su auto, le indique la dirección de una pequeña cafetería-biblioteca. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y además tenia partes privadas para leer cómodamente junto con una taza de café.

Llegamos enseguida y después de eso, nos bajamos, salude a Sam el encargado del lugar, el ya me conocía por ser una cliente en verdad frecuente. Le indique a Edgar una parte alejada de la biblioteca la que yo usaba habitualmente, era en una esquina con una luz muy reconfortante que te daba una vista estupenda de la ciudad. Nos sentamos y enseguida el noto que si el no comenzaba con la conversación de un modo u otro le sacaría cada gota de verdad aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

El me miro y con una sonrisa tenue me dijo.

-Supongo que tengo que empezar a cantar como un perico o no saldré vivo de aquí ¿cierto?

-Supones bien.

Tomo un largo suspiro y extendiendo los brazos para tronarse los dedos me dijo.

-Todo sucedió muy rápido, recuerdas a David, el tipo con el que salía y no salía.

-Si lo recuerdo

De hecho recordaba que era uno de las tantas conquistas de Edgar; solo que al parecer con el estuvo mucho tiempo.

-Bueno tu sabes, que el termino conmigo hace poco y de hecho todo fue mi culpa, nunca le preste la atención que debía, siempre siéndole infiel, y el siempre estando conmigo, era como la perfecta pareja gay ideal para mi, un completo tonto que nunca se enteraba de mis aventuras, y me daba el cariño y afecto que yo necesitaba sin que el se enterara de nada. Solo que todo cambio cuando supo de mis infidelidades, pero el siendo tan perfecto como era me dio una segunda oportunidad, y de nuevo falle, lo engañe. El no lo soporto me dijo que nunca le habían hecho tanto daño, y ni como amigos quedamos. Yo por mi parte estaba perdido sin el. Arruine a una de las pocas personas importantes en mi vida.

-Edgar jamás me contaste todo esto. Solo ..

-Solo sabias partes, lose.

-¿Y que paso? Porque tengo entendido que eso ya fue hace dos meses, ¿Qué te volvió a pasar para que precisamente decidieras irte ahora?.

-Bueno resulta que como te dije seguía con la esperanza de recuperarlo; pero el..

Lo vi dar un largo suspiro y después de eso el me miro detenidamente diciéndome.

-¿Recuerdas ese viernes hace dos meses que me preguntaste que me pasaba? ¿Por qué me veía tan acabado?

-Si.

-¿Y que te conteste?

Lo recordaba perfectamente, nunca había visto tan mal a mi amigo en público.

-Me dijiste que el lunes estarías bien.

-Mentí.

-Pero como Edgar..

-Mentí Bella, estaba peor que nunca.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa Edgar? ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

-David se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿A donde?

-Australia.

-Pero Edgar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te lo callaste todo?

-Tu sabes que a mi no me gusta estar dando lastima bella…

-Pero tú también sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y que jamás sentiría lastima por ti Edgar; lo sabes. Entonces ¿por eso te vas?

-Así es

-Pero el ya se fue Édgar, no tienes que irte.

-te equivocas.

-¿Qué paso Édgar?

-Con todo lo de David, mis constantes cambios de humor se hicieron presentes y en un arrebato de ira le dije a mis padres que soy homosexual y pues digamos que ya no soy bienvenido en mi casa.

Eso me dejo completamente helada, sabia como eran sus padres respecto a la homosexualidad, y Édgar guardaba ese secreto celosamente.

-Edgar..

-Lose bella soy un completo idiota que..

-No Édgar. Todo lo contrario, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

El me miro como se hubiera aterrizado un piano en la cabeza.

-Pero bella..

Me levante y me dirigí a su dirección me puse de rodillas; y tomando sus manos le dije.

-Has cargado con esto toda tu vida, y me siento feliz por ti, que hayas decidido quitarte esa carga de tu espalda, porque de un modo u otro ellos lo iban a saber algún día cuando te preguntan ¿Por qué no nos das nietos? O ¿Por qué no traes a tu novia a la casa? Y estoy segura Édgar que esto es lo mejor para ti, al fin eres libre, tal vez no tienes su apoyo pero estoy mas que segura que ellos algún día se arrepentirán y te buscaran, tenlo por seguro. Ahora eres libre Edgar…completamente libre.

El me sonrió y se levanto, de inmediato me puso de pie y nos fundimos en un abrazo donde las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Nos separamos lentamente.

-Hay bella, te voy a extrañar demasiado.

-Edgar no tienes que irte, te puedes quedar conmigo, tenemos un cuarto extra y sabes que eres bienvenido siempre.

-Gracias bella, pero necesito un cambio en mi vida, un cambio en verdad radical, y eso incluye un nuevo país y todo eso.

-¿Seguro que no te vas por todas las tiendas que veras en Europa?

El de inmediato se rio, y no pude evitar seguirlo, su risa era muy contagiosa en verdad. Y mientras reía me dijo

-Bueno en parte me muero por conocer todas esas tiendas.

Ese era el Edgar que yo conocía, su vida era un completo caos, pero entre ese caos, el siempre salía a flote no importaba nada mas.

.

.

Los días pasaron y cuando menos pensamos todos estábamos despidiendo a Edgar en el aeropuerto. Cada uno lo abrazo efusivamente; Edgar era demasiado querido entre todo nuestro grupo de amigos.

Cuando me toco el turno de despedirme, nos abrazamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, el era mu y importante para mi, era como un hermano para mi, y no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas por su partida. El al parecer lo noto y de inmediato me las limpio diciéndome.

-Bella querida no llores, ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil, nos volveremos a ver.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras el me decía.

-Bella, quiero que te cuides.

-Claro mama, lo hare.

El de inmediato se puso serio y rígido mientras me decía.

-Te hablo enserio querida, cuídate de ese Edward, el es un patán sin escrúpulos, el no es bueno lo puedo ver; por favor ten mucho cuidado no quiero que salgas lastimada por favor prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa Edgar mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas me había apoyado y mostrado un mundo diferente al que conocía, se iba. Y dejándome con la perspectiva de un Edward diferente.

* * *

**BUENO ¿Q LES PARECIO?**

**ESTA VEZ QUIZE CENTRARME EN OTRO ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PAARA BELLA..**

**ESPERO NO DESILUCIONARLOS.**

**MAÑANAAA ALGUNAS DUDAS SE DISIPARAN..:)**

**Y RECUERDEN.**

**LOSQUIERE..**

_**memoriescullen.**_


	8. Verdad realmente dificil de aceptar

****

**FANFIONEROS...**

**HOLAA SORRY POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULOS ANTES, PERO PSS NAVIDAD TIENE SUS RESPONSABILIDADES..=/ EN FIN AQUI LES **

**DEJO ESTE CAPITULO COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO, PERO REGALO A FIN DE CUENTA..:D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASI QUE **

**DISFRUTENLO...**

**

* * *

**

Sin Edgar a mi lado, y sin saber de Edward durante semanas todo era algo gris, pero de pronto un día recibí una llamada a mi celular de un número desconocido. Pensaba en no contestar pero la curiosidad me gano.

Los días pasaron y con ello mi vida continúo.

Así que conteste.

-¿Hola?

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?

Eso debo de decir que me dio miedo. ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Enseguida encontré mi voz entre el pánico y conteste.

-La misma. ¿Quién habla?

-Me llamo Tanya Denali, soy la que te agrego el otro día por el Messenger.

Así que la tipa del cuerpo escultural que Edward besaba en el estacionamiento ya tenia nombre para mí.

Enseguida le dije.

-¿Así? ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?

- Digamos que en nada, debo decir que me costo algo de trabajo conseguir tu numero.

-ammm… no quiero sonar grosera ¿pero que quieres?

Escuche una risa del otro lado y eso en verdad me enfureció un poco. Enseguida la escuche decir.

-Bueno bella, te hablo para decirte que se lo de Edward y tu.

-¿Así? ¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta?

-En mucho, sabes yo soy la novia de Edward desde hace 3 años.

Literalmente me quede sin habla. ¿Edward tenia novia? Maldición, demonios, ¿como?

Casi podía escuchar los crujidos de mi corazón.

-Bella ¿sigues ahí?

-S.. Si

-Bella, yo se que esto debe de ser difícil para ti, pero no tanto como para mi, así que te quiero advertir de algo sobre Edward.

-¿Sobre que?

-El esta enfermo Bella.

Eso no podía ser, las veces que estuve con Edward usamos protección y jamás lo veía cansado y enfermo, es más ni siquiera con una gripa.

Parecía que pudo escuchar lo que pensaba porque enseguida me dijo.

-Pero no es una enfermedad que se vea Bella, es una enfermedad que se siente, el al parecer tiene una doble personalidad, es algo con lo que he tenido que lidiar durante 3 años, pero como vez no lo puedo ni el puede dejarme, lo hemos intentado créeme; pero en el proceso casi nos matamos, nos necesitamos bella, y el lo sabe, pero su otro yo no me necesita, es como si esa parte disfrutara haciéndole mal a las demás personas, créeme que me ha tocado mas de una vez sufrir a causa de eso, pero el siempre esta a mi lado para arreglarlo, siempre bella.

A estas alturas no podía procesar todo lo que Tanya me había dicho ¿enfermo? ¿Doble personalidad? Por dios. Y lo peor del caso es que se escuchaba tan convincente que por un momento me puse a dudar del Edward que conozco.

-Bella se que has de estar en shock, imagínate como estuve yo cuando me lo dijo después de nuestro primer año juntos. Fue como si me hubieran golpeado el estomago con una caja fuerte, pero no lo puede dejar bella, lo amo demasiado y el a mi.

-¿Co..Como se que no me estas mintiendo?

-Te besa apasionadamente, y después tiernamente, su humor es agrio pero enseguida te ríes con el de cualquier tontería, sus silencios y sus momentos de ternura ¿te son familiares?

Como una idiota me sentía en este momento. Por dios lo que me dijo era exactamente lo que hacia Edward conmigo. Solo que mil veces peor. Era como si tomara lo que quería de mí y después lo desechara. Pero por un lado siempre dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiera, es algo que ni yo podía evitar, supongo que también estoy enferma sin pienso así. Busque por algún sitio mi inexistente voz y le dije

-Dios no se que pensar Tanya, no se que pensar de ti y de esta llamada, no se que pensar de Edward.

-Esta bien, pero yo ya cumplí. Además debo decirte que no te enamores, aunque suene como una perra Edward esta enamorado de mí, créeme…Adiós bella.

Y con eso Tanya corto la llamada dejando como un iceberg a la deriva, completamente desubicada, no podía pensar en nada mas que en la supuesta enfermedad de Edward y en como ella me decía exactamente como se había comportado el conmigo en nuestra supuesta relación.

Gracias a dios era viernes y podía ahogarme en mi miseria todo el fin de semana sin preocupaciones, con mi hermano encerrado en su cuarto literalmente toda su vida, y mis padres en Forks sin dar señales de vida me sentía casi con la completa libertad de poder hundirme un poco mas en el hoyo de mi vida que es Edward.

Pero mi supuesto fin de semana depresivo se fue a diablo cuando recibí una llamada precisamente de Edward al día siguiente.

-Hola preciosa hay que salir paso por ti a las 8.

Esta era mi oportunidad para aclarar muchas cosas.

-Esta bien.

Prácticamente no había obtenido mi repuesta cuando me colgó, pero no podía perder tiempo eran casi las 7, así que me duche rápidamente y me arregle por igual. Aunque tuviera prisa no quería dejar de verme bien. Una patética parte de mi deseaba que todo lo que me dijo Tanya fuera verdad, así al menos sabría que el no es malo conmigo porque lo deseara... ¿no?

En cuando acabe de arreglarme el cabello escuche el timbre. Rápidamente salí y lo vi, estas semanas sin verlo eran tortura lenta para mí. Mi mente solo lo imaginaba vagamente, pero no le hacia justicia para nada. Magnifico como siempre con sus pantalones gastados de mezclilla, su camisola negra, su cabello alborotado al viento, sus ojos verdes intensos me miraban como un pedazo de carne.

Si tan solo supiera que este pedazo de carne lamentablemente lo amaba con locura.

Siempre de a las 8, siempre nocturna nuestra relación.

Entramos al auto y enseguida supe a donde íbamos.

A su casa.

Pasaron unos algunos minutos cuando llegamos, por supuesto que la casa estaba vacía y en cuanto entramos al cuarto, el enseguida me beso. Y por dios como había extrañado esa boca, sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharme los pantalones y a bajármelos rápidamente; me quito mi blusa y enseguida mi ropa interior dejándome desnuda ante el, mientras el seguía vestido. El comenzó a empujarme lentamente a la cama hasta que quede sentada en ella, el rápidamente empezó a desabrocharse el pantalones bajándolos con todo y bóxers dejándome a la vista un muy erecto pene frente a mi.

No se tenía que ser genio para saber que seguía, pero yo no estaba lista para hacerlo.

-Edward yo no…

-Anda te gustara.

Por un lado no sabia que hacer, no estaba lista eso era seguro, pero por otro no quería que Edward me dejara. Si se que suena deprimente pero es la verdad.

Deje de pensar cuando de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, exigentes y demandantes pero con esa pequeña carga de pasión que me dominaba. Después de eso el se separo de mi y se puso de nuevo en la posición inicial, de pie frente a mi esperando lo que tenia que hacer.

Así que tuve que hacerlo.

Tome su pene y comencé a masajearlo, el tomo mi cabeza y con eso abrí mi boca, para después sentir su pene en ella, el me miro como diciéndome ¿Qué esperas? Así que empecé a succionarlo, no tenia idea de cómo pero lo hacia, el al parecer le gustaba porque tomo mi cabeza y el empezó a marcar el ritmo que era realmente rápido.

No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran, esto no era algo que pensaba hacer, en verdad eso me lastimaba demasiado. El sabor no era tan desagradable, pero no me sentía lista, en verdad no lo estaba.

No se cuando tiempo paso hasta que lo sentí venirse y por obvias razones tuve que tragármelo todo.

Después me soltó y yo estaba como en shock, no sabia que hacer solo sentí cuando el me arrastro hasta el centro de la cama y enseguida me penetro en seco, me dolió como los mil demonios intente apartarlo pero era inútil, el solo me embestía con rapidez y dureza. Al poco tiempo comencé a disfrutarlo, y eso me lleno de una extraña sensación de vacio.

Al cabo de unos segundos el orgasmo nos invadió dejándonos exhaustos y sudorosos.

El rápidamente nos arropo y me atrajo a el; eso me sorprendió demasiado, pero no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, como si con eso evitara que se fuera.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente tenia que abrir mi enorme bocota diciéndole las palabras menos adecuadas en este momento.

-Edward te amo.

Lo sentí tensarse, pero no pude evitarlo, lo que le dije era verdad, lo sentí, lo siento, y no puedo hacer nada para dar vueltas a atrás, pero enseguida el me dijo.

-No hagas esto bella.

-¿Hacer que?

-Bella yo estoy enfermo, se que no es suficiente excusa lo reconozco, pero mi corazón esta ocupado.

Y mientras el mío literalmente se hizo pedazos en ese momento.

-Edward yo…

-Pero son buenos los momentos contigo, eres muy complaciente.

-Edward… no… Edward.

-Mira dejémoslo así, ¿quieres?

Me di vuelta lentamente, alejándome de su tacto pero no yéndome de su casa.

Lo sentí darse la vuelta el también, y después de apagar la luz me dijo.

-Siempre nos haremos esto bella, yo te llamo tu vienes, tu me amas, tu me atraes, pero nunca acabara, es un circulo vicioso de cual los dos nunca saldremos.

En parte tenía razón.

¿Pero hasta que punto este circulo nos arrastrara a los dos?

************

* * *

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIOO?**

**LO AMARON? LO ODIARONN?**

**PERSONALMENTE, ODIO A ESTE EDWARD CON CADA FIBRA DE MI SER, ¿ACASO HAY UNA ENFERMEDAD PARA LA INFEDILIDAD? SEGURO QUE MUCHOS QUISIERAN ESTAR ENFERMOS JAJAJAJ xD**

**ENFIN TAMBIEN DETESTO A ESTA BELLA, PERO DEJENME DECIRLES ALGO, ME GUSTA SLO AVECES, NO TODO EL TIEMPO, LAS BELLAS TONTAS E INGENUAS, PORQUE EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ALGO REALMENTE DURO Y CRUEL LES PASA, ES UN CAMBIO TOTALMENTE RADICAL Y HEMOSO EL QUE LES PASA.:)**

**SIGANME LEYENDO..:) **

**ME MEREZCO UN REVIEWS?..**

**Y RECUERDEN**

**LOS QUIERE**

_**memoriescullen,**_


	9. No me olvides jajaja

**OLA FANFIONEROSS... AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA..:)**

**ESPEROO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDOO.. YO EN LO PERSONAL SIGO DISFRUTANDO MUCHOO ESCRIBIENDOLA..:)**

**ESPEROO NO DECEPCIONARLOS..**

**MIENTRAS TANTO..**

**DISFRUTENLA...**

**

* * *

**

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde la llamada de Tanya, lo ocurrido con Edward en su casa; y todo absolutamente todo se podría decir que seguía igual.

Nunca me había sentido tan temerosa de lo que el futuro me deparara, todo era tan confuso. Pero debo decir que en medio de toda esa confusión, había momentos en que era realmente feliz, pequeños instantes en donde se podría decir que la personalidad mala de Edward se iba, y solo existíamos el y yo. Esos momentos se podría decir que era lo que me mantenía algo cuerda, esos momentos son los que quería de el, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera diferente, que de algún modo Edward no estuviera enfermo, que no tuviera una novia, en pocas palabras que no fuera un cretino.

Mis amigos cada que me veían me decían, "Bella, déjalo" "estarás mejor sin el", "eres mucha mujer para alguien como el" entre otras muchas cosas que la verdad ya me tenían harta. Hasta cierto punto los puedo entender, son mis amigos y quieren lo mejor para mi, pero ellos no están en mi lugar, ellos no sienten lo que yo siento. Mi corazón ya no escucha a la razón, esas partes de mi cuerpo están absolutamente divididas desde que conocí a Edward.

Esta mañana me levanté y como si estuviera en automático me vestí con lo primero que encontré, Alice iba a pasar por mi, tome una manzana del refrigerador; de pronto escuche el claxon del auto de Alice, y antes de salir decidí echar un vistazo al cuarto de mi hermano. Abrí solo un poco la puerta para encontrarlo acostado, durmiendo serenamente, con su pelo negro rizado igual que el de mi padre, mi hermano Robert sufría de sobrepeso, y eso realmente me tenia muy preocupada.

Pero al parecer el no quería dejarse ayudar.

El claxon de Alice volvió a sonar y enseguida salí, cuando llegue abrí la puerta y entre.

Alice emprendió marcha hasta la universidad. El silencio entre las dos era atroz, pero desde que se fue Edgar al parecer ella y yo nos distanciamos algo. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la universidad y bajamos rápidamente del auto, pero antes de que pudiera sacar mis cosas Alice me miro y me dijo.

-Bella, salgamos esta noche, es viernes. ¿Qué dices?

Eso me sorprendió mucho, en realidad hace mucho que no salía con Alice, y debo de decir que la extrañaba.

-Claro Alice. Tu di a que horas y donde.

Enseguida una enorme sonrisa se planto en el rostro de mi amiga y me dijo.

-Paso por ti a las 8, te voy a llevar a un nuevo antro que abrieron.

Y con eso nos encaminamos a nuestras clases.

El día paso de lo más aburrido, y eso contribuyo a que siguiera pensando en Edward.

Alice me fue a dejar a mi casa con la promesa de pasar por mi puntual.

La tarde se me fue en trabajos de clase, una que otra llamada a forks para saber como estaban las cosas por allá, y una reconfortante hora dormida. Pero para cuando me desperté era casi las 7.

Maldición… y como alma que lleva el diablo me di una ducha rápida, busque algo que ponerme y efectivamente lo encontré.

Una blusa negra de licra sin mangas y sin estampados, junto con una falda café corta con holanes, y unas zapatillas de puente cafés oscuro; el pelo suelto, el maquillaje… bueno esta vez puse mas atención a mi boca y me la pinte de un rojo intenso, a mis ojos solo les puse una gran capa de rímel y listo.

Justo cuando estaba poniéndome el perfume el claxon de Alice sonó anunciándome su llegada exactamente a las 8. Tome mi bolso y le avise a mi Robert que iba a salir; pero como siempre el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Salí y subí al auto de Alice.

-Bella te ves divina.

-Gracias Alice tu igual.

Y en verdad se veía genial, con una falda de mezclilla corta, una camisola a cuadros y unas zapatillas negras de puente, su tradicional pelo negro en puntas y su perfecto maquillaje. Cuando menos lo pensé el auto ya estaba avanzando.

-¿Y a donde me llevas pequeño duende?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y me dijo.

-Ya lo veras.

Paso un rato cuando al fin pude divisar un enorme tumulto de gente haciendo cola para tratar de entrar a una especie de bodega. Alice estaciono el auto un poco alejado, bajamos y nos encaminamos directamente a la puerta. Alice le dijo algo al enorme sujeto que estaba custodiando la entrada, y el enseguida la dejo entrar. Entramos seguidas de gritos e insultos del porque nos dejaron entrar a nosotras y a ellos no.

Me acerque a Alice y le dije.

.¿Que le dijiste al sujeto?

-Bueno resulta que el hombre esta perdidamente enamorado de una amiga que acaba de llegar de intercambio y pues henos aquí.

Definitivamente Alice se sacaba un diez cuando necesitabas entrar a un antro. Enseguida tuvimos frente a nosotros una gigantesca pista que su piso estaba completamente cubierto de cuadros de colores que cambiaban de colores constantemente, algo muy ochentero pero genial, el techo estaba cubierto con 3 enorme esferas de luces y del techo salían burbujas, en una especie de pedestal estaba un Dj muy conocido en la ciudad; Alice y yo nos lanzamos miradas cómplices y no lo pensamos dos veces y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

La música comenzó eléctrica y pegajosa, era una mezcla de todos los éxitos de hoy en día, y en verdad Alice y yo estábamos pasándolo genial, por un segundo me puse a pensar en Edward y como si lo hubiera invocado ahí estaba.

.

.

Lo divise a lo lejos en una mesa para dos, y lo que vi termino por partirme en dos. Edward estaba tomado de la mano de nada mas y nada menos que de Tanya, la chica que me agrego por correo, la chica que vi hace algunos meses besándose con el en el estacionamiento de la universidad, y la misma chica que me había llamado diciéndome que era el gran y único amor de Edward. Estaban ahí en el mismo antro que yo a algunos metros lejos de mi tomados de la mano, de pronto el se acerco y le susurro algo al oído y ella rio como una noña, el le acaricio la mejilla, y de pronto se besaron, pero no era la clase de beso que el me daba, era un beso lento, como disfrutando de sentir su contacto, un beso… un beso de… amor.

Ha este punto mis lagrimas no me dieron tregua y salían sin impedimento por mis ojos. Me aleje de ahí y me dirigí directo a la barra. Me senté y le hice señas al bartender. Enseguida lo tuve frente a mi y me di cuenta que era realmente guapo, con su camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, su pelo negro pero algo largo, su piel blanca, nariz recta y sus ojos no eran del verde que esperaba ver, eran de un negro intenso y profundo. Maldición buscándolo en otros rostros cuando esta justo en este antro besándose y amando de lo lindo a su estúpida novia perfecta al igual que el. Mire al sujeto y le dije.

-Dame lo más fuerte que tengas.

El se inclino hacia abajo, tomo unos frascos y comenzó a mezclarlos y agitarlos en quien sabe que cosa. De pronto cuando menos lo pensé lo tenia dándome la bebida. Se inclino un poco sobre la barra y me dijo.

-Se llama no me olvides.

No pude evitar reírme del nombre de la bebida, muy acorde a mi situación. Me lo tome de un solo trago y enseguida sentí un ardor inmenso cubriéndome la garganta. No pude evitar sentirme algo mareada, así que me dio igual y pedí otro; el me lo dio y me lo volví a beber de un solo sorbo. Mi cabeza comenzó a girar y mientras sucedía no pude evitar pensar en Edward y en como ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo y en como yo siempre lo permití y como no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento aun sabiendo que es un maldito, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin remedio y al parecer el bartender se percato de eso y me tendió un pañuelo, lo tome y el comenzó a limpiar un vaso frente a mi. De pronto lo escuche decirme.

-¿Problemas de amor?

Lo mire unos segundos y le dije.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que no lo vale.

-Dime algo, ¿acaso soy fea? ¿Soy tan repugnante como para que alguien no me quiera sacar más que de noche?

El se inclino en la barra y lentamente seca mis mejillas con el pañuelo que me había dado mientras me decía.

-No eres fea, eres hermosa, y tal vez pienses que te lo digo solo para hacerte sentir mejor, pero no es así, yo soy de los que dice la verdad por mas cruel que sea y en verdad eres una chica hermosa que merece salir a la luz del día con algún chico, tu eres hermosa.

Lo mire como embobada y el efecto del alcohol dijo algo que mi yo cuerda no diría.

-Que fácil… seria enamorarse de ti.

El se rio esplendorosamente y me dijo.

-Tal vez, pero supongo que también seria muy fácil enamorarse de ti hermosa.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Porque?

-El sujeto que amo, esta a unas mesas con su novia literalmente comiéndose a besos, el me llama cada que quiere y yo estoy ahí para el, el es malo conmigo en ocasiones, pero en otras es amor divertido, lindo y mi chico ideal, pero esto no da para mas.. me siento estancada.

-Guau, es toda una historia la tuya.

-Si lo se. Doy asco, di que soy una idiota por estar siempre disponible para el… DILO!..

-Eres una idiota por estar siempre disponible para el.

Yo lo mire atónica, sabia que era una idiota pero no creí que un sujeto que acabo de conocer me lo dijera. De pronto el se acero mas a mi y me acaricio mi mejilla húmeda, y mientras lo hacia me dijo.

-Pero el es un completo imbécil por no valorarte.

De pronto sentí el impulso de besarlo, y efectivamente eso hice. El al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida me correspondió, no se si fue por los altos índices de alcohol en mi sangre o porque me sentía como una completa basura después de ver a Edward besándose con otra, pero debo decir que los labios del bartender eran realmente deliciosos, un sabor muy diferente invadió mi boca, ese sabor no era de Edward definitivamente. Al recordarlo me separe de el rápidamente y lo mire, el todavía tenia los ojos cerrados y de pronto los cerro, lo vi mirándome detenidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo enseguida le dije.

-Lo.. lo siento.. no..no se que me paso.

-Tranquila, esta bien.

-No, no esta bien.

Yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra en este instante. Pero el sonido de su voz me distrajo y me dijo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo lo mire y le dije.

-Bella

El se inclino más en la barra y me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Te veré de nuevo Bella.

Eso sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, yo solo pude pensar en alejarme de ahí, y mientras me daba media vuelta lo vi.

A Edward justo en la mesa donde lo había visto, solo que esta vez estaba solo, y al parecer desde donde estaba pudo darse cuenta del beso que me di con el apuesto bartender.

Su rostro era un poema, se veía sorprendido pero con algo de enojo. Pero eso último es ridículo.

.

.

Yo no le importaba a Edward, y tenia que vivir con eso.

* * *

¿**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIOO?**

**¿QUE PASARA CON EDWARD AHORAA?**

**¿BELLA LO DEJARA O VOLVERA A CAER?**

**¿MEREZCO UN REVIEWS?:)**

**ESOO LO SABRAN MUUUUY PRONTOO**

**CUIDENSE**

**Y RECUERDEN**

**LOSQUIERE**

**memoriescullen... .  
**


	10. ¿Acaso puedes mas bella?

**FANFIONEROS..:) AQUI LES DEJOO ESTE CAPITULO COMO SIEMPRE..:D ESPERO DE VERDAD Q LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA..!**

**Y SI ES ASI MEREZCOO UN REVIEWS..?:P**

**ENFINN..:)**

**DISFRUTENLO..!**

**

* * *

**

Edward no me había vuelto a llamar desde aquella noche en el antro; de eso ya unas semanas.

Debo decir que eso me ha estado afectando en mi autoestima demasiado.

Y para terminar de tener mi cabeza hecha un caos no puedo dejar de pensar en el barteneder de aquella noche. Prácticamente su beso me marco de una manera extraña, su sabor, su rostro, su olor, su sonrisa, algo definitivamente me llamaba de el.

.

.

Alice y yo íbamos saliendo de nuestra ultima clase justo a las 7 de la noche del miércoles, íbamos hablando de cosas tan triviales, los trabajos finales, los regaños de nuestros patéticos maestros cuando de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, me fije en el numero y me di cuenta que era un numero desconocido. La sensación de deja Vu cuando me marco Tanya me aterro por completo, pero no me iba a permitir tener miedo por contestar una llamada telefónica.. Por dios.

Así que respondí a la llamada.

-Hola

-Hola hermosa bella.

La voz definitivamente se me hacia conocida, ese bartnender era definitivamente muy inolvidable, su voz seguía igual de sexy como la recordaba. Así que no podía escucharme como una niña tonta e inexperta.

-mmm ¿Quién eres?

Un largo silencio se instalo en el teléfono, para después de un momento escucharlo.

-Soy el bartnender que besaste la otra noche, el que te dio mas de un… no me olvides, supongo que la bebida fue demasiado sutil ¿cierto?

Eso definitivamente me dejo en shock, su beso no era pero para nada fácil de olvidar ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? El definitivamente era difícil de olvidar, ¿Quién le habrá dado mi numero maldición? pero saque fuerzas de no se donde y le dije.

-Vaya… ammm si me acuerdo, supongo que no todo el tiempo un apuesto bartender te besa.

¿APUESTO BARTENDER? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PASO? Demonios. Escuche una sutil risa del otro lado de la línea, y después el me dijo.

-Te invito un café esta noche ¿Qué dices?

-amm… bueno voy saliendo justo en este momento de la universidad y no lo se.

-Tu solo dime en que universidad vas y yo paso por ti ¿Qué opinas?

Este sujeto era demasiado lindo para ser verdad así que no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, tenia a Edward… bueno al menos eso quiero pensar.

-Mejor tú dame la dirección de donde nos vemos, y yo llego enseguida.

-De acuerdo.

Enseguida me dio la dirección y cortamos la llamada. Me fije que Alice estaba en una silla al lado mío, con una sonrisa malévola adornándole el rostro. En ese instante le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?

Ella se levanto elegantemente para después decirme.

-Vamos al coche y allá hablamos.

Llegamos a su auto y enseguida le di la dirección de la cafetería, ya que mi amiga piensa que entre mas me aleje de Edward mejor. No íbamos cruzando la primera manzana cuando mi Alice comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas.

-Haber, dime en este instante que te traes con ese sexy bartender de sexy cabello negro.

Yo la mire recelosamente, y ahí estaba la respuesta mí a mi pregunta sobre quien le había dado el número a ese sujeto.

-Debo decir Alice, que eres muy astuta, tu le diste el numero ¿cierto?

-Bueno en lo de astuta estoy completamente de acuerdo, y en lo del número también, ¿estas molesta conmigo?

-No Alice claro que no, yo jamás podría estar molesta contigo, pero no se, tal vez fuiste algo imprudente, tu sabes que Edward…

-Ayy! Edward, ni me lo menciones por favor, ya se que esto lo has escuchado un centenar de veces pero estas perdiendo el tiempo con el bella, eres la chica mas valiosa, buena, hermosa y simpática que he conocido y estas con el cretino de cretinos.

-Alice basta por favor, yo se lo que hago.

-Si claro, sabes tan bien lo que haces, que todas las mañanas tus ojos están tan hinchados de tanto llorar que prácticamente se ven casi cerrados, bella por favor..

-Alice basta, tienes que sentirlo para poder juzgarme, Edward es un desastre de ser humano, pero el me complementa de una manera asquerosamente carente de amor, pero me complementa.

Alice permaneció en silencio hasta que llegamos a la cafetería, de pronto la escuche decirme mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Bueno bella, sea lo que sea, eres mi mejor amiga.

Y con eso arranco el auto, dejando una estela de polvo tras de si. Después de eso entre a la cafetería con una maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos hechos un caos, pero esa maraña desapareció una lo vi, el apuesto bartender sentado en una esquina con una café humeante agitando su mano constantemente para llamar mi atención, la que en este momento la tenia por completo. Llegue a la mesa rápidamente y enseguida se puso de pie para darme un caluroso, tierno y hermoso abrazo, mis brazos automáticamente se sujetaron a su cintura y lo pegue mas a mi. Después no separamos lentamente, me senté y enseguida llego un mesero para pedir la orden.

-Un capuchino por favor.

El mesero se retiro y después me fije en el bartender, que me miraba de una manera muy extraña, eso me confundió y enseguida le dije.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

El se estiro en la pequeña silla mientras me decía.

-¿Te incomoda?

-No… es solo que.

-Es solo que ¿que?

-bueno es extraño,

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿lo sabias?

-Y tú esquivas cada una de ellas.

-Déjame decirte que…

Pero no pude terminar de decirle porque en seguida llego el mesero con mi capuchino. Cuando lo dejo en la mesa se retiro y el bartender enseguida me dijo.

.¿Que decías?

-nada, olvídalo.

-no te quiero olvidar bella.

Yo lo mire sorprendida, nadie jamás me había dicho que no me quería olvidar, ni siquiera Edward. Y debo de decir que eso era un nuevo puñal clavándose en mi corazón.

-Y bien bella, ¿que estudias?

-Diseño grafico

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-20.

-¿tu color favorito?

-el negro.

-¿mascota?

-no tengo.

-¿Novio?

Ante esa pregunta solo pude bajar la vista lo más que pudiera, ¿Qué era Edward? ¿Nada? ¿todo? No lose. Pero enseguida escuché al bartender decirme.

-Tomare eso como un no.

-No. Si tengo, bueno, es que no se el… diablos

-Supongo que lo somos,

-¿supones?

-bueno es que, el tiene novia..

Lo último lo dije casi en un susurro demasiado sutil, levante la vista para ver al bartender y su rostro era tan sereno y pacifico, por primera vez n veía una cara desencajada y juzgadora. Enseguida lo escuche decir.

-Vaya… bueno supongo que algo le has de ver.

-Si bueno; el me complementa mucho…

-¿te complementa?

-Bueno, dios no tengo porque contarte esto, ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instalo en su rostro y después me dijo.

-Me llamo Adrian. Mucho gusto señorita.

Y mientras decía eso me extendió su mano para estrecharla. Yo la acepte gustosa mientras le decía.

-¿no es extraño que nos estemos dando la mano, después de haber compartido un beso la otra noche?

-Bueno supongo que si… pero uno puede hacer sus intentos de cualquier forma.

Después de eso la noche siguió un rumbo perfecto, platicamos de casi cualquier cosa, y adrian era realmente un gran compañero de plática, era atento, dulce y apuesto, definitivamente el chico perfecto. Lastima que no lo conocí antes, me hubiera encantado enamorarme de el. Pero el hubiera no existía, y menos para mi. Después de la extraordinaria velada adrian se ofreció a llevarme y digamos que yo acepte gustosa. Le di mi dirección y mientras conducía rumbo a mi casa estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas y cuando menos lo pensé estábamos justo afuera de mi casa.

Justo cuando iba a bajar del auto y me sujeto del hombro y me dio vuelta, para después sentir sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso para nada demandante, solo un… beso. Una simple caricia de lo más electrizante.

El se separo de mí lentamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Te veré de nuevo bella.

Después de eso baje del auto y lo vi despedirse de mi antes de poner en marcha su automóvil.

Prácticamente iba en una nube hasta la puerta. Pero de pronto el rechinido de unas llantas de un auto me devolvió a la realidad y me di la vuelta rápidamente para fijarme de quien era ese auto.

Pero mi piel perdió su color cuando me fije que era el volvo negro de Edward, la ventanilla del lado del copiloto bajo, y pude a ver a Edward haciéndome señas para que subiera.

La falta de no verlo desde hace mucho tiempo me llevo a subir a su automóvil. Y para cuando cerré la puerta el de inmediato comenzó a devorar mis labios, desde hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, que mi necesidad era demasiada, pero esta vez no quería ir demasiado rápido. Al parecer el no tenia la misma idea que yo porque rápidamente se separo de mí y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, en menos de un segundo tenía su miembro firme y parado como una espada esperando atravesarme. Yo por instinto retrocedí. Pero el me tomo y me comenzó a bajas los pantalones con todo y ropa interior.

-Edward… para… porfavor… detente

Para este punto las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y no podía de dejar pensar que no tenia la fuerza para detenerlo. No supe ni como paso cuando de pronto me tomo y me sentó a horcajadas sobre el, metiéndome su pene duro y en seco. Yo trataba de alejarlo pero no podía el dolor era mucho, pero mi corazón no quería soltarlo. El se movía furiosamente como tratando de decirme algo; algo extraño y retorcido.

De pronto me soltó y me hizo a un lado del asiento mientras se comenzaba a abrochar el pantalón. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, solo que esta vez mis lágrimas salieron con más fuerza. De la nada lo escuche decir.

-Puedes salir con quien quieras, por mi adelante bella.

Pero después que dijo eso se comenzó a acercar a mí hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los míos. Su aliento me embriago cuando me dijo.

-Yo te llamo bella.

Y con eso salí de su auto, lo vi alejarse, después entre literalmente corriendo a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto.

.

Llorando, sufriendo y amando. Simplemente perfecto

* * *

**HUUYY ESTE EDWARD ES UN DESGRACIADOO DE LO PEOR.**

**PERO BELLA ES LA REINA DE LAS IDIOTAS..**

**ENFINN..**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASI DENLE AL BOTONCITO DE ABAJOO :)**

**ME PREGUNTAN CUANDO LLEGARA LA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO..**

**BUENO ESA PARTE ESTA MAS CERCA DE LO QUE CREEN.. TALVEZ UN CAPITULO MAS O DOS..**

**MIENTRAS TANTO..**

**RECUERDEN LOS QUIERE**

**MEMORIESCULLEN.  
**


	11. Filosofia cruel

**FANFIONEROS.. AQUI LES DEJOO ESTE CAPITULO... PENSABA SUBIRLO MAÑANA PERO COMO VEOO Q ANDAMOS TODOS CON EL ESPIRITU DE AÑO NEWWW PSSS DECIDI SUBIRLO AORAA..:) UN REGALITOO DE AÑO NEW...**

**ESPEROO Q LES GUSTE EN VERDAD..!**

**DISFRUTENLO..**

**

* * *

**

Dos años después…

.

.

.

Dos años de mi vida que ha tenido más bajas que altas. Veamos como ha sido mi vida desde que conocí a Edward.

Mis amigos prácticamente ahora son solo Alice. Los demás dejaron de verme como alguien confiable desde que se enteraron de mi relación con Edward.

Mis familiares…dios solo soy yo en el mundo, mi hermano solo en su mundo, con su obesidad sin dejarse ayudar en eso, mis padres prácticamente deslindados completamente de mí. Su vida esta en forks, y digamos que nuestra relación jamás fue la mejor del mundo.

Toda mi vida ha estado en un balance algo extraño, Edward seguía llamándome y yo seguía estando para el. Adrian estaba ha estado a mi lado mas tiempo de lo que yo podría esperar, tan amable, tan atento, tan especial. Era simplemente perfecto. A veces me preguntaba ¿por que no puedo enamorarme de el? ¿porque maldicion?

El sonido del teléfono de la casa me saco de mi recuento de momentos.

Me levante de la cama en pijama para ir a contestarlo.

-Hola

-Paso por ti a las 8 bella.

Y sin mas me corto la llamada, yo solo pude quedarme ahí parada escuchando el tintineo constante de la llamada muerta. Yo como el buen títere que era me di una ducha me vestí automáticamente y espere a que Edward llegara.

Pasaron unas horas cuando escuche el auto de Edward llegar. Ya ni siquiera me despedía de mi hermano, prácticamente éramos dos desconocidos compartiendo una casa.

Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que esta noche Edward estaba afuera de su auto esperándome. Al llegar a el, me tomo por la cintura plantándome uno de esos besos que tanto añoraba, esa clase de besos que te dejan sin respiración, que con solo sentir los labios de la otra persona sobre los tuyos es todo para ti, creo que de un modo u otro mi amor por Edward creció de manera descomunal estos dos años que llevamos "juntos".

Edward rompió el beso, y enseguida subió al auto, yo después subí también, luego puso en marcha el automóvil llevándome con el a un lugar que conocía demasiado bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando al fin llegamos a su casa.

Enseguida el bajo del automóvil, sin siquiera esperar a que yo bajara, pero de un modo u otro ya me había acostumbrado. Baje del auto pero esta vez no me acompañaba la sensación de euforia cada que venia a esta casa, esta vez era algo distinto, me sentía como una marioneta, y Edward era el que movía los hilos a su favor, pero no pude seguir pensando en eso cuando Edward tomo mi mano y literalmente me arrastro hasta su casa, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada, y enseguida la cerro, de pronto el comenzó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente. Esta vez me sentía como una virgen puritana, me sentía sin fuerzas y demasiado cohibida para poder continuar viéndolo quitarse la ropa.

Por instinto me aferre a mi suéter con fuerzas, y el al parecer lo noto porque justo cuando el iba a quitarse los pantalones me miro y se detuvo. De pronto escuche su voz.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Na..nada ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo Edward?

El comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi, como nunca lo había hecho, como midiendo el terreno y como si jamás se hubiera a acercado a mi. Debo decir que el que el no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco como tirarme a la cama y comenzar a tomarme me estaba asustando, este Edward cauteloso me ponía los pelos de punta. Enseguida lo sentí justo frente a mí tocándome los brazos delicadamente, sentí como me acariciaba la mejilla mientras me decía.

-Esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente.

-¿Qué co..cosa?

El sonrió torcidamente y me dijo.

-Esto.

Comenzó a quitarme el suéter, mi blusa, mi pantalón, mi ropa interior, todo de la manera mas delicadamente posible hasta dejarme completamente desnuda y parada frente a el.

Edward enseguida se quito los pantalones junto con sus bóxers y así desnudos frente a frente nos fundimos en un beso que abrazo con todo, lentamente llegamos al borde de la cama, y de pronto el me empujo en ella hasta que quede justo en el medio. Enseguida sentí su peso sobre el mío y comenzó a repartir besos por todas parte, en mi cara, en mis ojos, en mi cuello, luego lo sentí sobre mis pechos los cuales comenzó a masajear y saborear al mismo tiempo que torturaba mi pezón con sus dientes. Después lo sentí dejar camino de besos por mi abdomen hasta que sentí su boca sobre mi entrepierna, esto me tomo por sorpresa, iba a cerrar mis piernas cuando de pronto Edward las sostuvo separándolas por completo mientras me decía.

-Te gustara…créeme.

Y con esas palabras no pude mas que rendirme como siempre lo hacia cuando me miraba de esa manera, tan penetrante y abrazadora, lo mire detenidamente queriéndome grabar este momento para siempre. Vi su cabeza desaparecer entre mis piernas, sentía como su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, lo sentí chuparlo, lamberlo, y saborearlo como si fuera un dulce. Sus caricias, todo lo que hacia con su boca era magnifico, jamás Edward me había tratado de esa manera, y justo cuando creía que no podía con tanto placer, comencé a sentir algo abrazador formando justo en mi vientre bajo, esa sensación de placer que tanto añoraba, de pronto cuando justo creí que mi orgasmo iba a llegar sentí a Edward alejarse de mi y cuando iba a protestar lo sentí entrar de un tirón en mi, y el orgasmo que tanto había esperado me llego como un lava en mis venas, el vaivén de sus caderas entrando y saliendo de mi era hipnotizante, jamás creí sentir esta conexión con Edward, sus manos tocándome por todos lados, su boca reclamando la mía, todo era simplemente perfecto.

Absolutamente todo

De pronto lo sentí salir de mi y alejarse lentamente, pero esta vez me atrajo a el abrazándome fuertemente.

Me sentía realmente plena, ambos desnudos yo sobre su pecho y diciéndole.

-Te amo.

Lo sentí tensarse y fue cuando me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste bella?

Levante mi rostro lentamente y le dije.

-Te amo Edward.

El rápidamente me alejo de el como si mi contacto le asqueara, y de enseguida le dije.

-Edward ¿que pasa?

Vi como se tomaba el rostro entre las manos hasta llegar a su cabello y tirar de el fuertemente. De pronto me miro con tanta furia que esa mirada me helo los huesos.

-Bella, te dije que lo dejaras así.

-Lose Edward pero… yo te amo ¿y contra eso que puedo hacer?

-No lo se bella, guárdalo y no lo vuelvas a decir.

A este punto me había levantado de la cama y con más lagrimas en los ojos que nunca le dije.

-¿Porque Edward? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Yo soy la mujer perfecta para ti, conmigo todo seria tan fácil, conmigo te has reído como con nadie, nos hemos amado, nos..

-Yo no te amo bella, entiéndelo!

Lo último lo dijo gritando que no me quedo de otra más que tragarme todo lo que sentía esta vez.

-¿Entonces porque Edward? ¿porque hacemos esto? Tu tienes novia, ¿porque me haces esto? Yo se que estas enfermo pero... maldicion me esta consumiendo esta situacion.. ¿que quieres de mi edward ¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI?

El me miro detenidamnte unos segundos para despues darse vuelta y acomodandose para dormir. Pero entre todo el caos escuche su voz diciendome

-No quiero nada Bella, absolutamente nada, yo una vez te dije que solo tomaba lo que la vida me ponia enfrente, asi que tendras que aprender a vivir con mi filosofia.

Esto es mas de lo que mi cuerpo de pie podria soportar asi que destrozada y derrotada entre de nuevo a la cama pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo.

-Ahí abajo hay un colchón de aire, úsalo para dormir.

.

.

.

.


	12. Esta vez sere yo

**FANFIONEROSS.. HELLOOOOO AQUI DE NUEVO CON EL CAPITULO 12... EAEA..:) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO..**

**DISFRUTENLO..**

**

* * *

**

Sus palabras me hirieron mas de lo que pueda recordar, sentada en el frio suelo donde el me había mandado dormir después de "haber echo el amor" como me gusta llamarlo en mis pensamientos; me puse a pensar ¿Qué demonios he hecho con mi vida? ¿Cómo pude dejar que el me dominara y me doblegara de esta manera?

Casi podía jurar que había escuchado cuando mi cerebro hizo un click con mi razón, esas dos partes estuvieron tan peleadas durante mucho tiempo.

Me puse de pie lentamente y cuando lo vi tan tranquilo recostado en esa cama que fue testigo de mí ultimo tropiezo en esta vida me llene de ira, miedo, amor, odio, felicidad, tantos sentimientos encontrados e increíblemente desconcertantes para una persona que decía que podía manejar cualquier contratiempo.

Creí que mi cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento…. lo mire detenidamente y sin saber como pude le dije esto.

-levántate, llévame a mi casa, o te juro que es la ultima vez que me vez.

El solo se movió incomodo por escuchar mi voz, con los ojos cerrados y estirándose perezosamente sobre la cama me dijo.

-shhh, te llevo mas tarde, es muy temprano… déjame dormir maldición.

MARIONETA…esa seria la perfecta palabra para describirme, como una marioneta que solo quería ser una niña de verdad, como una marioneta que solo veía la vida pasar por casi dos años, dos años de ser nada, una simple, usada y fea marioneta. Una partícula simple y estúpida, es lo único que era después de escuchar eso.

Pero el maldito no había acabado.

-no te sientas tan especial querida, solo porque me acerque a ti en el antro, ¿sabes a cuantas me he acercado?.

Y con eso termine por escuchar el rebote de los pedazos de mi corazón, el era una maldita grúa de demolición, un infeliz que solo vino a ponerme a prueba…. Y la falle completamente.

Comencé a caminar por la habitación buscando mis cosas. Como si toda mi vida estuviera destinada a esto, me puse mi ropa rápidamente, encontré mi bolso y me encamine hacia la puerta. Pero antes de eso me tome la libertad, solo la pequeña libertad de detenerme, dar vuelta y mirar por ultima vez a ese hombre que no solo destrozo mi corazón, sino que puso a prueba todas las convicciones que tenia, todo por lo que era importante para mi...simplemente me marco como nadie lo hizo.

Así viéndolo tan cómodo y tan indiferente del dolor que me ha provocado una furia enorme se apodero de mi. Me di vuelta y tome la perilla de la puerta, sentía que pesaba 20 toneladas pero aun así le di la vuelta y como si algo me indicara que hacia lo correcto salí de esa habitación. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y tome las llaves que estaban en la mesa del recibidor.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y la volví a cerrar por afuera dejando las llaves pegadas a la puerta.

En este momento me importaba muy poco si entraban, le robaban o lo asesinaban.

Su vida sus llaves.

Vi el cielo un poco claro, con los típicos colores del amanecer, me senté en la banqueta de afuera de esa casa, busque en mi bolso mi celular y llame a un taxi.

Cuando me dijeron que llegaría pronto lo volví a guardar.

Mientras esperaba al taxi, solo pude verme reflejada en el pequeño charco a mi lado.

Y lo que vi me dejo petrificada, un muerto, un ser con ojeras, parpados caídos, pelo enmarañado, mejillas pálidas al igual que toda mi cara, labios hinchados pero iguales o más pálidos que mi rostro.

Este ser no era yo, este ser que veía no era lo que yo buscaba ser cuando me vine a esta ciudad a estudiar la universidad.

Este ser no era yo..no podía serlo.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo lo que quedaba de mí que no me di cuenta cuando el taxi llego.

Rápidamente me apresure a entrar, le di la dirección de mi casa, y me puse mis lentes para evitar que vieran algo mas de mi. Pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar sentir un dolor expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, me abrace a mí fuertemente como si así pudiera remediar todo… ilusa.

El taxista al parecer se dio cuenta y me pregunto.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?

Esa simple pregunta desato un torrente de lagrimas que no pude evitar, no maldita sea no me sentía bien, quería morir, quería, gritar quería matar a aquel infeliz por haberme destrozado. Quería volver a ser la misma chica de antes.

Tome un poco de control y le dije al taxista.

-si.. gracias estoy.. estoy bien

Y con eso el taxi comenzó a avanzar, mire por última vez esa casa, esa ventana, y esa vida que a partir de ahora dejaba a atrás.

Con una convicción de que esta seria la última vez que mencionaría su nombre, al menos hasta que ya no me doliera dije susurrando y apretando fuertemente mi puño a mi corazón.

_-adiós… Edward_

_._

_._

_._

Cuando al fin el taxi llego a casa, le di el dinero rápidamente al conductor y baje corriendo de taxi. Llegue a la puerta y busque rápidamente mis llaves, cuando di con ellas las puse en la cerradura pero mis manos estaban tan temblorosas que estas cayeron ruidosamente, pero enseguida me agache por ellas, y cuando al fin pudieron entrar en la cerradura abrí la puerta rápidamente y la cerré con fuerza, sin importarme si despertaba a mi hermano o no. Fui al baño rápidamente y enseguida me incline al lavabo y vomite la poca comida que mi cuerpo había consumido esta semana.

No se muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve vomitando absolutamente todo; pero después de eso me lave la cara con agua helada, pero ni siquiera el frio del agua podría opacar al frio de mi corazón, levante mi rostro lentamente para verme reflejada en el espejo. Y lo que vi no fue nada alentador… era una especie de rostro demacrado, frio, ojos opacos y sin una pizca de chispa en ellos. Todo lo que vi fue… nada.

Entre a mi cuarto y no lo pensé dos veces para arrojarme a la cama y llorar… llorar como la cobarde y estúpida que era, me sentía como la persona mas imbécil del planeta, pero también como la persona mas rota, usada y despojada de sentimientos en este mundo. Edward tenia todo de mi, tenia todo lo que el quería, podía tomar lo que quisiera y jamás, jamás habría reproches por ello, y ahí acostada, con mi rostro mas marcado de lagrimas que nunca, mi mente hecha un asco y mi corazón un simple órgano mas fue donde me di cuenta que yo puse todo al asador por el, yo di todo sin reservas… en cambio el… en cambio el jamás me dio nada… absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

_2 semanas después_

Estas semanas fueron monótonas, frías y prácticamente me sirvieron para hundirme más en el pozo que era mi vida. Lo bueno era que hace 3 semanas habíamos salido de vacaciones. Hubo llamadas de mis amigos, bueno mas bien de Alice, hubo también llamadas de Edward, las cuales me costaron mucho no contestar, incluso había venido a mi casa en mas de una ocasión, eso fue algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, el jamás se había tomado la molestia de tocar a mi puerta nunca; pero ahora que me ve lejana lo hace. Maldito seas, maldito seas siempre Edward cullen.

Mi mente siguió procesando cada recuerdo, cada caricia, cada llamada, cada cosa que nos unió, o mas bien que me unió a el. Su humor era igual que el mío, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa, su risa, la forma en que su entrecejo se frunce cuando esta molesto, su mandíbula, sus manos fuertes, sus brazos, su cuello, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo; todo en el me llamaba, debía haber sabido que era presa fácil ante alguien como el. Una simple chica como yo que jamás se había interesado en el amor… dios el era el perfecto prototipo del hombre que había soñado, solo que jamás me imagine que mis ojos se deslumbrarían tanto, que mi mente se desconectara de la realidad por dos años, dos años de mi vida tirados a ala basura, dos años que jamás volverán.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, tanto como he estado metida debajo de mi cobija y sobre mi cama, que no me había dado cuenta cuando alguien entro a mi cuarto, me gire lentamente y me di cuenta que era mi hermano, jamás entraba a mi cuarto y de verdad me extraño mucho que lo hiciera esta vez. Lo vi acercarse lentamente hasta que se sentó al borde de mi cama. Lentamente me acomode para verlo mejor y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y la garganta ardiéndome le dije.

-¿Qué... que haces aquí?

El me miro detenidamente unos segundos y luego me dijo.

-Te buscan.

Mi primer pensamiento fue Edward, pero hace dos días que dejo de llamarme y venir a buscarme, pero eso no descartaba la posibilidad. Aunque de un modo u otro no quería ver a nadie. Así que le dije a mi hermano.

-Quiero estar sola.

-¿No me quieres ver ni a mi bella?

Esa voz no esperaba escucharla, me sorprendió mucho ya que hace una semana no sabia nada de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí adrian?

Ahí parada frente a mi puerta, adrian.. estaba tan… adrian.

-Bueno creo que los dejare solos hermanita.

Se acerco a mí y me dejo un beso en la frente, después se levanto y desapareció en la puerta. Después de eso adrian cerro la puerta y se acerco a mi, hasta que llego a mi cama y literalmente me hizo a un lado mientras se metía bajo las cobijas y me atraía a el abrazándome fuertemente. Yo no tenía fuerzas ni para alejarlo, ni para abrazarlo, así que solamente lo deje hacer lo que quiera. De pronto lo escuche diciéndome.

-¿Qué te ha hecho bella?

Yo no podía contestar, porque sinceramente ni yo tenia la respuesta.

-Bella, yo se que tal vez en estas situaciones ni importa mucho que alguien te diga "lo superaras" "el no valía la pena" "eres muy valiosa, ya encontraras a otro", pero bella déjame decirte que cada frase cliché que escuchas, escuchaste o escucharas, son completamente verdaderas.

Levante mi rostro lentamente para toparme con un par de ojos negros mirándome fijamente, de pronto sentí su mano acariciándome la mejilla, una simple caricia que Edward jamás hizo de corazón. Eso y todos los pensamientos, todos y cada unos de los recuerdos que tenia de Edward me llegaron como una avalancha, y con ello se desataron mis lagrimas. Lagrimas de impotencia, lagrimas de saber que una persona jugo conmigo, que una persona pudo nublar mi juicio de una manera asquerosamente perversa, y lo peor de todo… que deje que lo hiciera.

De pronto sentí los brazos de adrian apretándome mas fuerte y atrayéndome mas a el. Yo aferre mis manos fuertemente a su camisa, arrugándola y llenándola de lágrimas.

Sentía que no podía llegar a aguantar mas, así que envuelta en los brazos de alguien sumamente especial para mi, me desahogué, grite como nunca, llore como nunca, maldije a Edward como nunca, lo maldije lo odie le grite que lo odiaba, todo saque absolutamente todo… todo excepto el vacio de mi corazón, ese permanecerá en mi hasta que ya no me haga daño pensar en el. Y no tengo idea de cuando sucederá eso.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, el tiempo dejo de ser importante para mi hace mucho tiempo, solo podía sentir los brazos fuertes de adrian abrazándome, jamás se movió ni un centímetro mientras me tenia abrazada. Así que lentamente levante mi rostro para toparme con una de las sonrisas mas bellas que había visto.

-¿Estas mejor Bella?

Lentamente me deshice de su abrazo y me iba levantando de mi cama.

-No mucho, pero me ayudo bastante… gracias.

El se levanto y mientras lo hacia el me dijo.

-Te quiero enseñar algo Bella.

Me condujo hasta el espejo que estaba cerca de mi puerta y en el mi reflejo no era para nada algo humano. Estaba mas blanca que el papel y con las marcas de las lágrimas por mis mejillas, me veía más delgada y escuálida, de pronto sentí a adrian detrás de mí y enseguida vi como sacaba su celular y me mostraba una foto.

Una foto mía, de esa noche que nos conocimos, resulta que en esta foto yo estaba bailando, y debo decir que me veía…feliz. En ese entonces ya había conocido a Edward, pero al parecer todavía no se había llevado la vida de mí. Puso la foto a un lado de mi rostro y así pude ver en el espejo a las dos bellas, la bella de antes y la de después. La bella muerta y la bella "viva".

-Bella.. tu eres la mujer perfecta.

Con esas palabras me di la vuelta y lo mire detenidamente mientras le decía.

-Yo estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta adrian.

-Eso no es verdad bella.

-Adrian yo…

-No es tu culpa haber conocido a un cretino, no es tu culpa haber sucumbido ante los encantos del primer amor, y sobre todo no es tu culpa que el haya jugado contigo. Porque una vez que conoces el amor, el te atrapa, y tal vez muchas veces no lo conozcas con la persona correcta pero al menos lo conociste. Y eso es algo bella… que jamás te debes de arrepentir.

Debo decir que las palabras de adrian me calaron hondo y profundo.

-Adrian, yo no se que hare, yo ya no me siento fuerte, me siento la persona mas vulnerable del mundo, yo…

-Eres vulnerable bella, pero lo que tienes de vulnerable lo tienes de fuerte, eres una leona bella, y jamás dejare que te pierdas de nuevo. Jamás.

No pude resistirme y lo abrase, de un modo u otro adrian me dio las fuerzas para hacer lo que iba hacer.

-Adrian espérame en la sala en un momento voy contigo.

El salió con una mirada perspicaz y después cerro la puerta. Yo por mi parte comencé a cambiarme rápidamente tome un pantalón de mezclilla una chamarra de cuero y unas botas y tome una liga para hacerme una cola. Salí de mi cuarto y le dije a adrian.

-Acabe con esto adrian, te juro que lo hare.

-bella ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya lo veras.

Salí de la casa con adrian pisándome los talones y me dije que traía su auto y le dije.

-¿Puedes llevarme a un lugar?

-Claro sube.

Después de eso subí rápidamente y le di la dirección. Puso en marcha su auto y mientras escuchaba el ronronear del automóvil me puse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se que era una locura pero era necesario. Era necesario para cerrar esto de una buena vez.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

-Llegamos bella.

Mire a adrian detenidamente mientras le decía.

-Esto que hare es importante para mi, por favor espérame.

El lentamente se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la frente. Se separo de mí pero no lo suficiente para que dejara de sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro. De pronto me dijo.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

Y con esas palabras baje del auto lentamente y me fije que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

Comencé a caminar hasta que llegue a la puerta y toque suavemente. Cuando la puerta se abrió supe que esta vez solo había dos alternativas, oh era el o yo y esta vez... definitivamente seré yo.

* * *

**AUCHHH A DONDE HABRA IDO BELLA?**

**QUE SUCEDERA?**

**SEGUIRA TAN TONTA COMO SIEMPRE?**

**EL FINAL SE ACERCA FANFIONEROS..:(.. SNIF SNIF. PERO PSS ESTE FIC ERA CORTO..:( PERO DISFRUTE MUCHO HACIENDOLO..**

**LOS VEOO MAÑANA CON LA ACTUALIZACION..**

**Y RECUERDENN**

**LOSQUIERE**

**_MemoriesCullen._  
**


	13. Solo tomo lo que la vida me da Edward

**FANFIONEROS... AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERADOO**

**ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS Y QUE LES GUSTE..:)**

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO ESCUCHE CON LA CANCION DE TAYLOR SWIT-WHITE HORSE YA QUE LO ESCRIBI ESCUCHANDOLA**

**DISFRUTENLO..**

**

* * *

**Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, ciertamente no esperaba que esa persóname abriera; pero que se podía esperar de Edward. Así que sin su permiso entre. Ella me miro sorprendida y mientras cerraba la puerta me dijo.

-¿bella que haces aquí?

Yo me quede un segundo en shock; una parte de mi no sabia muy viendo que hacia aquí, pero esta vez no iba a dar vuelta a atrás, era el o yo. Así que con toda la voluntad que pude la mire a los ojos y le conteste.

-Vengo a hablar con Edward.

Sus ojos literalmente se abrieron como platos y enseguida me dijo.

-Bueno… veras bellas no creo…

-No importa lo que creas Tanya, háblale a Edward o ¿quieres que suba a su habitación?

Ella enseguida me grito.

-NO!... mmm le hablare espéralo en la sala.

Y así Tanya desapareció en las escaleras, y yo me quede parada en uno de los ventanales de la sala, desde ahí podía ver el carro de adrian. Adrian, el siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre me ha apoyo, y yo jamás correspondí todas esas atenciones, dios otra persona mas que seguro defraude en el camino.

De pronto escuché unos pasos, percibí un olor, y sentí esa presencia que desde hace algunas semanas no sentía. Lo escuche acercarse rápidamente así que antes de que hiciera algún movimiento me di la vuelta rápidamente y lo encare, el enseguida se detuvo y me miro detenidamente por unos segundos, para después acercarse y sujetarme fuertemente del brazo mientras me decía.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí bella? Ya sabes que yo te llamo.

¿Yo te llamo? Por dios ahora me termino de dar cuenta de muchas cosas, maldito cínico. Inmediatamente me solté de su agarre y mirándolo a los ojos con toda la furia que tenía en mí le dije.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme… Edward.

Su nombre lo dije en el tono más falso de una persona enamorada, o más bien de una persona desenamorada. El se alejo de mí y enseguida cerro la puerta de la sala rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta y se recargo en una pared perezosamente mientras me decía.

-Si Tanya pregunta, simplemente diremos que eres una compañera de clase que vino a que le explicara algo. ¿Entendido?

Desee que mi corazón no resintiera esas palabras, pero como siempre el maldito corazón traicionero comenzó a sangrar. Pero esta vez no deseaba que se reflejara en mi rostro, esta vez tenia que ser fuerte y decidida, no podía dar rienda suelta al impulso de querer arrojarme al piso a llorar como una bebe, así que use todo mi auto control y comencé lo que había empezado.

-¿Qué te parece que si Tanya pregunta le decimos que ni siquiera te conozco, que solo eras alguien mas, un maldito infeliz, que a partir de ahora saco de mi vida de una buena vez por todas? Una respuesta mucho mejor tomando en cuenta que tu querida Tanya sabía lo nuestro desde hace años.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo y enseguida me dijo.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste perra?

-Yo no le dije nada, y no tengo por que darte explicaciones maldito bastardo, solo confórmate con saber que tienes a alguien o muy enamorada o muy idiota a tu lado para soportar dos años de infidelidad. Así que si tienes un poco de decencia aunque lo dudo mucho podrías al menos comenzar a respetarla, no como lo hiciste conmigo.

El comenzó a reírse, a reírse frente a mi, pero esa risa no era la risa que me paraba la respiración, esta risa era casi malévola y cruel, pequeñas punzadas de dolor clavándose en mi pecho.

-Hay dios, Isabella, Isabella, tu tienes que saber que no me arrepiento de nada y que además…

-Ya se que no te arrepientes de nada, y se que de un modo u otro jamás cambiaras, que lo de tu disque enfermedad tal vez sea verdad, o tal vez no.

Al punto de esta conversación de mi di cuenta que Edward al fin me prestaba atención, dios solo cuando me largo de su vida lo hace. Pero espero que esa atención no dure demasiado, ya que no estoy resistiendo mucho estar frente a el. Así que continúe.

-Tu una vez me dijiste que tomabas lo que la vida te da, solo para aprender de la vida, debo de decir que en ese entonces esa filosofía me parecía basura, pero ahora después de todo lo que me ha pasado, después de todo lo que he vivido y de las cosas que he sentido y dejado de sentir en estos dos años esa filosofía me parece perfecta Edward. Ahora yo tomo lo que la vida me dio y lo uso a mi favor, porque después de esto ya nada me lastimara de nuevo. Eso es algo que te agradeceré me hiciste fuerte, a prueba de dolor.

Por un segundo casi pude percibir algo en su mirada algo diferente a todo el sarcasmo que irradiaba de el, algo parecido al dolor, pero retire ese pensamiento de inmediato, de pronto cuando iba a comenzar a hablar loe escuche decir.

-Tú no sabes a ciencia cierta porque soy así bella. Si supieras…

-No me interesa saber Edward.

El me miro sorprendido unos segundos y después desvió la mirada. Así que aproveche la oportunidad y continúe.

-¿Sabes? No me interesa saber, porque a este punto de mi vida no necesito mas basura como tu en ella.

El iba a acercarse así que le dije.

-Así que hasta aquí llegamos, tal vez suene muy cliché pero así es. Yo no creía cuando las personas decían que se podía morir de amor.

Si quería acabar con esto debía hacerlo bien y de una buena vez así que comencé a acercarme a el lentamente, hasta que lo tuve frente a frente sintiendo su aliento de lleno en mi cara, viendo sus ojos verdes mas verdes que nunca, y distinguiendo cada rasgo de su rostro fue cuando pude terminar de decirle.

-Pero es verdad, si se puede morir de amor, yo estuve muerta y en el infierno dos años, y después como si algo no pudiera ser peor, tú me mandaste a un colchón de aire a dormir.

-Bella yo…

-Como si te asqueara mi contacto, como si yo no fuera más que una puta, pero ¿sabes? Eso fui para ti dos años, tu puta personal, y me canse Edward. Me canse de vivir de momentos robados, de desprecios de haber perdido a la mitad de mis amigos por defenderte a ti, de ser todo lo que tú querías que fuera.

-Bella, mi mama engaño a mi papa yo no puedo confiar en las mujeres yo…

-Eso me importa un carajo Edward, fue tu madre la que tomo la decisión de tener una vida diferente y no me voy a desviar del tema lo que ocurrió con tu vida, tus padres, con Tanya, es algo con lo que yo no voy a ayudarte a cargar toda tu vida

Así que me separe de el, e iba a encaminarme a la puerta de la sala cuando de pronto sentí su brazo tomando el mío fuertemente y dándome vuelta me estampo contra su pecho y me beso fieramente, pero algo en mi cambio ene l instante en que decidí mejorar, en el instante en que ya no quería ser la segunda en la vida de un hombre, eso que cambio se llamada dignidad, algo que había perdido hace algunos años. Así que deje que el continuara besándome, que el continuara convenciéndose que yo seguía sintiendo algo por el, y por mi parte no hubo ninguna reacción, al parecer el percibió eso y comenzó a separase de mi mientras me decía lleno de furia.

-Eres como todas, al primer contratiempo de largas.

Eso termino por hundir aun más mis sentimientos por Edward; guardarlos en una botella y tirarlos al mar. Así que con toda la serenidad que tuve le dije.

-Te equivocas Edward. El único contratiempo del que debí huido hace mucho, ocurrió en un antro hace dos años, cuando conocí a un chico y este me pido mi número y yo se lo di. Ese es el único contratiempo del que debí alejarme hace tanto tiempo. Ahora lo se Edward… adiós.

Y con ello abrí la puerta de la sala y me encontré a una muy intrusa Tanya espiando detrás, así que para terminar de rematar esta situación le dije.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. Porque yo si.

Y con ello me fui dejándola lago desconcertada y enseguida abrí la puerta de su casa. El aire me dio de lleno en el rostro, sintiéndome por primera vez libre.

Pude ver a adrian afuera de su auto esperándome con la mano extendida, la cual no dude un segundo en tomar, entre a su auto rápidamente después de el. El puso el auto en marcha, alejándome de esa calle, de esa casa y de todo lo que había en ella. De pronto sentí su mano acariciando la mía mientras me decía.

-¿Estas bien?

.

.

Yo lo mire detenidamente y me sorprendió mucho que mi rostro poco a poco comenzara a moverse hasta formarse una sonrisa. La cual adrian miro feliz mientras conducía. Así que no pude darle mejor respuesta.

-Ahora lo estoy.

* * *

**FANFIONEROS ESTE CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO, MAÑANA SUBO EL EPILOGO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO LEI TODOS SUS REVIEWS, Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**LES GUSTO?**

**RECUERDEN**

**LOSQUIERE**

**_memoriescullen_.**


	14. Epilogo: Sale el sol

**FANFIONEROS.. AQUI ESTA EL EPILOGO..**

**EL FINAL FINAL..:( SNIF SNIF.. ES TRISTE PERO ESTA HISTORIAA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO DIJE QUE ERA CORTITA..:(**

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA ESCUCHEN CON LA CANCION DE shakira-Sale el sol. ME INSPIRE MUCHO ESUCHANDO ESA CANCION... PRACTICAMENTE DESCRIBEE ESTE CAPITULO..:)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE MUCHOOOOOOO PORQUE A MI SI ME GUSTOO**

**_DISFRUTENLO.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Después de esa noche las cosas comenzaron a tomar su propio rumbo.

¿Hubo llamadas de Edward? Claro que si; tantas llamadas acumuladas en el registro de mi celular y de mi casa que nunca creí que los teléfonos dejaran de sonar, incluso mas de una vez vino a mi casa, por supuesto que yo no le abrí, después de todo lo que me costo sacarlo de mi vida, no iba a tirar todo a la borda. Incluso una noche me llego un mensaje de Tanya la novia o mas bien ex novia de Edward, ya que me escribió en ese mismo mensaje que había terminado con Edward ya que una vez cuando estaban teniendo relaciones, a el se le escapo mi nombre de sus labios. Eso en verdad que me sorprendió demasiado, mucho debería decir, pero a estas alturas del partido, lo que Edward sintió, siente o llegue a sentir por mi me tiene muy sin cuidado. Aunque conociendo la habilidad de Edward para engatusar a las personas no me sorprendería que Tanya terminara volviendo con el.

Por un momento me puse a pensar lo diferente que hubiera sido si Edward me hubiera puesto antes al menos la cuarta parte de la atención que me puso ahora. Pero enseguida pienso en todo lo que me hizo, en todas las cosas que me dijo, en todas y cada una de las cosas que me hizo, en como estuve yo de idiota aguantando todas y cada de las estupideces que me hacia.

Pero de un modo u otro no todo es culpa de Edward.

Yo también me deje denigrar hasta el punto de olvidar mis principios y todas las convicciones de las que presumía. Supongo que había aguantado mucho y recibido poco amor. Aunque ¿Quién no ha perdido la cabeza por amor?

Pero no era amor el que Edward me daba, era una costumbre, una ridícula y patética obsesión que creo que jamás llegare a entender, porque mas de una vez me he desvelado pensando ¿Cómo es posible que Edward llegara a sentir algo mas por mi? La respuesta es obvia, el jamás sintió nada mas que apreciación por el mismo, solamente una patética necesidad de atención que nunca llenara a menos que haga sufrir a todos los que lo rodean. O al menos que se encuentre a alguien igual o mas infeliz que el y le de una lección, pero supongo que dios no comete el mismo error dos veces y crea un ser como Edward otra vez, así que ahora no me queda mas que seguir adelante.

¿Qué si aun duele?... mucho, pero tal vez no tanto por el desamor, sino que ahora me llegan todas y cada una de las consecuencias de mis actos impulsivos. Perdí a muchos amigos, demasiados diría yo.

La gente dice que en situaciones difíciles y crueles conoces a los verdaderos amigos, y eso me pasó a mí.

Alice… mi dulce y tierna comprensiva Alice, siempre estuvo conmigo, ella me sostuvo muchas veces la mano cuando me sentía al borde del precipicio. Su enojo por no saber que pasaba conmigo al estar cerca de Edward era algo que muchas veces me sacaba de quicio, pero ese enojo no era enojo en si, era impotencia por ver a su amiga caer en garras de alguien como Edward… Ahora lo se

Y entre todo este caos encontré a una nueva amiga, su nombre es Rosalie, ella resulto ser la amiga de Alice de la que estaba enamorado el guardia de un antro al que fuimos Alice y yo hace algunos años. Rosalie estaba en los ángeles estudiando, pero le surgió un intercambio a la universidad de Seattle y enseguida lo acepto. El guardia de ese antro se llamaba Emmet y en cuanto vio a Rosalie saltaron chispas. Rosalie resulto ser una persona audaz y hermosa, le conté mi patética historia y resulta que ella había pasado por algo parecido, y debo decir que eso me sorprendió mucho, Rosalie era increíblemente hermosa, pero al parecer ni una persona por increíblemente bella se salva de algún desamor. Esa situación que compartimos Rosalie y yo nos unió mas, y junto con Alice nos volvimos inseparables.

Y otra sorpresa más, resulta que mi hermano sabía lo que me pasaba. El desde hace dos años sabia porque lloraba cada noche, porque gritaba de impotencia y también sabia quien era exactamente Edward. Eso al principio me sorprendió mucho y enseguida le pregunte porque me lo había ocultado, pero el sabiamente me dijo. _Tienes que tropezar para levantarte hermanita. _No niego que estuve enojada con el por semanas, pero tan rápido como vino el enojo se fue enseguida. Ya que mi hermano había decidido someterse a un tratamiento para adelgazar, al parecer su obesidad toco fondo y decidió dar un cambio radical en su vida. Y yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarlo.

La relación con mis padres…mmm digamos que seguimos en las mismas. Ellos jamás tolerarían saber que ya no soy virgen desde hace años, ellos pueden ser amables e incluso en ocasiones comprensivos, pero en esta ocasión jamás serian comprensivos conmigo, ellos tienen una idea de que la vida hay que vivirla como una guía, sabiendo lo que sigue al día siguiente, que se tiene que vivir sin incomodidades, que una persona nunca debe estar en chismes o en habladurías, así que ¿Qué puedo hacer? Absolutamente nada. Es mejor que ignoren esa parte de mi vida, al igual que yo lo estoy tratando de hacer.

Y en ese proceso siempre ha estado Adrian conmigo… Adrian; mi ancla, mi apoyo, y poco a poco alguien mas que un amigo, el siempre ha estado, estuvo, y estará conmigo; de eso estoy segura. El jamás me dejo caer. Y cuando mas necesite gritar a los cuatro vientos mi desesperación el me presto su hombro para descargar toda esa frustración. El siempre ha sido la luz al final del túnel. Y supongo que poco a poco esa luz a estado apartando la oscuridad que me rodea.

.

.

.

_Pero en fin de eso ya hace 1 año._

En este momento estoy recibiendo mi diploma de la universidad, estrechando la mano de todos los maestros, y del director.

Al terminar de hacerlo baje rápidamente los escalones y me tope con mis padres, mi hermano más delgado, con Alice y Rosalie vestidas con los atuendos de graduación, ya que ellas también se graduaban.

Me deprimí un poco cuando no vi a adrian por ningún lado, pero supongo que se le hizo tarde.

Enseguida me vi envuelta en los brazos protectores de mi padre. Para después ser aplastada por mi protectora madre. Ambos me desearon el mayor de los éxitos. Después mi hermano hizo lo mismo solo que el no era tan efusivo como mis padres, y eso es algo que le agradezco infinitamente.

Después Alice me abrazo mientras me decía.

-Muchas felicidades Bella.

-Gracias Alice igualmente.

Después de eso Rosalie me abrazo mientras me decía.

-Esto tenemos que festejarlo ¿cierto chicas?

Las tres en coro gritamos más que extasiadas.

-SIIIIIIIII!.

Y con esa convicción nos dirigimos a la salida de la sala de entrega de papeles. Por accidente se me cayó el birrete de graduación y una mano que conocía perfectamente me lo dio de vuelta.

Ahí frente a mi la persona que mas he querido desde hace un año, vestido endemoniadamente sexy con una camisola negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, acompañados con unos zapatos negros, y su pelo negro perfectamente desordenado; junto con ese par de ojos negros en los que me encantaba perderme estaba ahí Adrian. Sonriéndome solo como el sabe hacerlo.

Lo mire sonriéndole como una boba y enseguida me sentí envuelta en sus fuertes brazos mientras me decía.

-Felicidades cariño.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y me aleje lentamente de el mientras le decía.

-Creo que no me acostumbro a que me digas cariño… aun.

El sonrió dándome la mano mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento y al llegar a el, mis padres me dijeron que tenían que irse a Forks esta misma tarde y que no podían quedarse a festejar conmigo. Pero supongo que no me sorprendió demasido. Charlie y Renne siempre serán así. Yo por mi parte les dije que no había problema, y por otro lado mi hermano se fue con ellos a dejarlo a la casa.

Y yo me iba a ir con Adrian.

Pero enseguida vi que Alice y Rosalie se acercaban a nosotras.

-Chicos. ¿Irán con nosotros a festejar esta noche?

Adrian dijo mientras me miraba.

-Pero claro que si. Esta noche es de celebraciones.

Alice enseguida dijo mientras se subía a su auto junto a Rosalie.

-Perfecto… entonces nos vemos en el antro que acaban de inaugurar, no se les ocurra llegar tarde…¿entendido?

Eso si que me dio miedo y enseguida le dije.

-Claro general.

Ella sonrió y después puso su auto en marcha para perderse enseguida en el tráfico.

Mientras tanto adrian y yo nos encaminábamos a su auto, cuando un conocido volvo negro se apareció en mi vista, junto con su conductor impecable.

Ahí estaba parado junto a su auto, y junto a lo que suponía su familia, o mas bien parte de ella, ya que solo estaba su mama y un sujeto que no pude reconocer, aunque se veía mucho menor que el, supuse que era su hermano, en fin eso nunca lo sabré, ya que Edward y yo jamás compartimos nada mas allá de la cama; y también pude ver a Tanya, dios esa mujer creo que esta mas loca que yo hace dos años. Pero en fin ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar locuras?.

Pero de pronto la mirada de Edward se topo con la mía, y sentí que el cielo se me habría cuando no sentí… nada.

Absolutamente nada. Su mirada al parecer reflejaba algo de dolor, y se veía demasiado demacrado. Yo asentí con la cabeza en modo de saludo, ya que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, no me incomodo en lo absoluto. Eso pareció sorprenderlo y casi por un segundo creí ver un brillo en sus ojos que se apago en el instante en que sentí a Adrian abrazándome por detrás. El siguió mi mirada y enseguida se puso frente a mí mientras me decía.

-¿Te afecta verlo de nuevo?

Mire a adrian fijamente, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le dije.

-Jamás. Adrian tu estas conmigo y yo contigo. Y sin miedo a equivocarme eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue a esta ciudad…yo te amo Adrian, te amo como no creí amar a alguien, tu me has dado mas lecciones de vida y apoyo que nadie mas en el mundo, y te amo por muchas razones mas que no me alcanzaria la vida para mencionarlas.

En su rostro se dibujo una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que le había visto y enseguida sentí sus labios sobre los míos, un simple rose que basto para despertar cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Después de terminar el beso Adrian me dijo.

-Y yo espero pasar toda la vida compartiendo esas lecciones a tu lado.

En eso subimos a su auto aun sintiendo una fuerte mirada peculiar sobre nosotros.

Pero eso ya no importaba tenia todo lo que jamás soñé tener.

Una familia algo extraña, unas amigas únicas, y una persona a quien llamar amor.

Y así mientras salíamos del estacionamiento, viendo los autos marchar, y el sol a lo alto me di cuenta que el amor es algo que no se espera encontrar, el te encuentra, en ocasiones con las personas equivocadas como me sucedió a mi con Edward, otras con las personas indicadas como Adrian.

¿Habrá problemas de ahora en adelante? Claro que si. Pero al menos en el terreno amoroso estoy en paz, y así espero estarlo; al lado del hombre que esta junto a mí conduciendo su auto.

.

.

_Porque con el a mi lado jamás nunca mas… volveré a ser la marioneta de ningún destino._

_

* * *

_

**CAN CAN**.. **AQUI ACABO MARIONETA DE TU DESTINO...:( EN VERDAD MUCHAS POR TODO SU APOYO, POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS.. GRACIAS A TI QUE ME HARIAS DEMASIADO FELIZ DEJANDO UN REVIEWS JJEJE :) A TI QUE ESTAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y NO DEJAS REVIEWS PORQUE TE TOMAS EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y CONOCER ESTA HISTORIAA..:) A TI QUE ME PUSISTE EN ALERTAS, A TI QUE ME PUSISTE COMO AUTOR FAVORITO O HISTORIA FAVORITA... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS..**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.. **

**AHORA QUISIERAS DARLES ALGUNAS PEQUEÑAS EXPLICACIONES:**

**-YO ODIOOOOOOO A LAS BELLAS DEBILES LAS DETESTOO CON CADA FIBRA DE MI SER... SE PREGUNTARAN ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ESCRIBISTE A UNA DE LAS BELLAS MAS DEBILES DE FANFICTION? BUENOO LA RESPUESTA ES SIMPLE.. ESTA BELLA NO ERA DEBIL, NI TONTA, NI ESTUPIDA, NI IDIOTA, ESTA BELLA ERA FUERTE.¿QUIEN AGUANTA DOS AÑOS DE ESTA BASURA? ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE... MUCHAS VECES AMAR ES PERDER LA CABEZAA, Y ESTO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LE PASO A BELLA PERO CON EL HOMBRE EQUIVOCADO..:( **

**-DESPUES, SEGURO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE ESTE EDWARD AL PARECER CUANDO VIO A BELLA CON ADRIAN SE SINTIO ALGO EXTRAÑO.. PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE EL AL VER A BELLA LEJOS DE EL Y SABER LA MANERA EN QUE AFECTO SU VIDA,... PSS TERMINO ENAMORANDOSE DE UN MODO EXTRAÑO DE BELLA. PERO COMO ME ENCANTA HACER SUFRIR A EDWARD LO DEJE SOLO SIN SINQUIERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN LA VIDA DE BELLA, YA QUE BELLA LITERALMENTE LO OLVIDO. POR COMPLETOO!  
**

**CHICAS HAY MUCHAS BELLAS ASI EN EL MUNDO..**

**Y SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR ALGO CIEN POR CIENTO CIERTO.  
**

**LES DIRE:**

**"que no te importe un carajo los demas,,, porque cuando te preguntas ¿y que hay de mi? Todo cambia para bien..." -_frase de The woman._**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA..:) Y LES HAYA SERVIDO A ALGUNAS A VER LO VALIOSAS QUE SOMOS LAS MUJERES, PORQUE NOSOTRAS TENEMOS LA HABILIDAD DE RENACER DE ENTRE LAS CENIZAS.. **

**Y RECUERDENN.**

**LOSQUIERE**

**_memoriesCullen...:)..._  
**


End file.
